Dimensional Ring
by K1w1-chi
Summary: I take a nap, wake up in a dream, given a ring, then get sent to the world of Lord of the Rings? Now I need to learn to defend myself because the war hasn't started yet. Wait a moment though, aren't girls in times like these thought to be weak? Now I have to masquerade as a human male while surviving a war. This is going to be fun, isn't it. *Slight OcxLegolasxOc*
1. Prologue

Before I begin this tale of mine, I would like you to know who _I _am. I am Rae Lee, odd last name, I know. I am not what people would call feminine. I mean I look feminine enough with my face and body proportions, my personality however is that of a…something. I am a slob, not a proud thing for me to admit. When I eat it tends to get everywhere and I frankly don't even care. With eating I have a tendency to eat so much that for the rest of the night I usually have to go in the fetal position and hopefully nobody will bring anything with scent near me. I think in these past seven years I've worn a dress approximately two times, and that was for middle school graduation and a wedding. I walk around half naked at my house and sleep with a t-shirt and a pair of underwear, that's about all for night.

I also can cuss like a sailor, if that amuses you than I like you. In this lifetime I've gone out twice, one long distance and the other with someone so anti-social he rarely even talked to me, neither had I even gotten to hold their hand. I am in a "violent" sport, water polo, so people think I am strong…I'm a goalie. I recently stopped wearing a retainer, if anyone even cares. I'm an anime fan and I go to a convention once a year and blow most of my money every year. I have a practice katana and I know how to freaking use it along with being able to decently throw a dagger, due to my sister and I playing around with paper ones with nickels at the tip of it. I'm also a sarcastic smartass that likes to run after pissing someone off.

On New Year's Eve my dad sat us all down and we watched all of the _Lord of the Rings_ movies and I became a fan really fast. I was even planning on going to my library and get the books so I could read all of them, including the Hobbit since hello, it's the Hobbit. Now that I told you my personality how about I tell you my looks so nobody gets confused and I have to repeat everything all over again. I have a baby face, although I usually out on mascara and eye liner so I look intimidating at school. I have dirty blonde hair that falls to my shoulders and side bangs along with black tip-dye on the ends and bangs. I am usually very pale but due to water polo actually got this thing called a natural tan.

I am five foot five, a double D, curves that don't have a gradual curve…they just are like to angled lines, and little to no ass. I have a flat stomach due to this thing called working out. I also haze hazel eyes with a birthmark in the left eye so that eye appears slightly darker than the right. That seems to about cover it, doesn't it? Now I can finally actually allow you to know what this tale is about, if anyone is still reading this darn thing.

I was lying in bed with my new stuffed Celebi in hand and I was staring at the wall, trying to fall asleep. I have a bit of insomnia at times, so it wasn't an unusual thing for me to be staring at a wall for hours. My mind started wondering about all these random things before I just decided to make my mind go blank. Once I did that I was actually able to drift off into a nice, deep sleep. Now you're all probably thinking "And then she goes to another world, gains inhumanly powers, falls in love, and lives happily ever after like so many other stories we've read." Well I', sorry to say that doesn't happen quite like that. No I woke up like usual and went to school.

I was sitting in my English class when I got a text from my best friend ever since eighth (which doesn't say all that much since I'm a sophomore in high school) I checked my phone without my teacher noticing and read it.

'Sleep over at your place tonight?'

I looked it over before sighing.

'No problem, bring pocky and soda, you know we don't have it at my house. I'll be home at seven.'

The teacher almost saw me texting so I put my phone up and felt another vibration. I wasn't able to check it until I got out of the dreaded class. I went to the library since my sixth period was free and I couldn't leave just yet and went to writing on the computer and texted Marie, my friend who's staying the night.

Marie: Party at Rae's place!

Me: Ya just remember my family aren't early risers like yours is, so no waking me up at six in the morning or I'll strangle you.

Marie: Whatever, you know I'm your prince!

Me: Oh I is ever so sorry, my lord.

Marie: That's right.

Me: Also bring your laptop since after Friday movie marathon we're probably going to spend the rest of the night on our computers.

Marie: As always, what movie marathon are we participating in at your house.

Me: _Lord of the Rings_…

Marie: Didn't we watch those movies like a month ago?

Me: Shut your mouth, they're epic!

Marie: Whatever.

Me: See ya tonight, sayonara bitch.

Marie: Byes~

I put my phone up and laid back in the computer chair and waited for practice.

Let's just say getting my lip and hand cut open while playing water polo was not my version of fun, but it's what I got. Let's say I got into a disagreement with the ball. I got home and took a shower the moment I got there and walked into my room with only a towel to see Marie sitting on my bed with her laptop out.

"Big boob person is here." Marie said once I walked in and I went through my drawers to get some night clothes, which was my usually whether I had a friend over or not. I put my clothes on, not caring if Marie had enough time to look away. I had a white t-shirt and some black undies, a nice match. "Let's get this started!" Marie said and I ran to her bag. "Hey!" Marie said once I came back up with a pocky in my mouth. "What, I had practice and didn't get to eat yet!" I said then popped open one of the sodas, which she ended up bringing a box over knowing me.

I chugged the first one in an instant and walked over to my Xbox and put the movie on. We talked about random things before we decided to play our favorite game, who would you glomp? It's a game we made up for our Friday movies where we point out all the people we'd run up to and squeeze the living daylights out of. "Legolas, he's an archer for gods sakes!" I exclaimed. "You and your archers. Which reminds me why didn't you get a bow and arrow instead of a practice katana?" Marie asked me and I shrugged.

"I can't zone into one target and hit them, my aim is horrible. Besides holding a katana makes my heart flutter, along with knives." I explained and she shook her head. "You're so weird. How did you learn to use knives?" She asked me and I smirked. It all started with my older sister making kunai with nickels at the tips and we would throw them around. Now sometimes when I'm alone I'll get an old cutting board and throw knives at it." I explained.

"Didn't you say your aim was horrible…?" Marie questioned me. I coughed a couple times while blushing. "With knives it's a lot easier…" I trailed off. We let it slid from there and we both passed out. In the morning we said our goodbyes and I was left home alone. I got the knives and started to throw them, barley hitting the target, but it was something! I grumbled under my breath before laying on the couch and taking a nap. This time though, something did happen.

"**Real or Fantasy?"**an ominous voice called while I was surrounded by darkness. I had to think about that question for a moment. "Skip, next question." I said, thinking it was a dream. **"Would you rather live forever, but leave everyone here behind, or die a mortal life on this planet alongside all those you love?"** it asked and I thought some more. "A fantasy life where I'm immortal…seems more interesting than what my life is now…" I said thinking of the last polo game I had. I had been yelled at by the other girls since apparently I wasn't giving it my all. Too bad I just started water polo this year so I sucked. Thanks though girls, for all saying you wanted me to quit. **"If this is the path you take and you need to fight, which skill sets would you prefer? An assassin, a warrior, a wizard, or an archer?" **The voice asked me. "Assassin." I said, thinking it would be nice to be able to hide in the shadows and take out my enemies when I appear out of nowhere with many weapons adoring my body.

"**Is this your choice? You won't be able to say goodbye to your loved ones or change your path." **The voice explained to me and I nodded. "Get me out of my own hell." I told it and expected to wake up at that moment. Instead a ring was dropped in front of me and I placed it on my finger and immediately regretted it. I couldn't take the damn thing off, it was a part of my hand and I saw my skin absorb it, leaving a mark that looked like a tattoo of the ring, which was barbed wire looking with a purplish gemstone in the middle. **"You're now the dimension's rings one and only owner. It is now apart of you, young elfling."** The voice said and I gasped. "I'm human!" I yelled and then a burning sensation overtook my body and I blacked out. It was a very peaceful blacking out though, nothing could disturb me…until I woke up.

* * *

_Okay guys, this is my first Lord of the Rings fan fiction. This is based off the movies although some things might be from the book (Like how in the movies Frodo's adventure begins right when he gets the ring, but in the book he waits a couple years) so the the facts will be all over the place and a lot of them might be wrong. I also didn't really proof read the chapters (I'm a lazy fool, I'll get to it later) so I'm so sorry in advance if you're like me and you're huge on grammar mistakes. I know I am, and I sadly make a lot of them. Anyway Lord of the Rings sadly doesn't belong to me (I'd love to have it belong to me, although if it did it would be like this fan fiction) Anyway this will eventually be a CharacterxLegolasxCharacter, so it might be a bit confusing at points and I'm pretty bad at being descriptive so the fiction is a bit rushed at a lot of points (Like the Mines of Moria, it's really rushed there) I've already written up to the end of the first movie, so I will be posting pretty often. The first movie has like twelve chapters and some are like 3,000 words long so look forward to that. I still have the next two movies to write though so feel free to request any fluffy scene between the characters. I will also do a question and answer type thing if ya'll want to question what is up with this fic._

_Anyway I hope she doesn't turn into a Mary Sue (although for me it would be awesome since this character is based off me) If you guys want I'll post the next chapter today too, just ask and it shall be done! Anyway I will list the people who belong to me in each chapter so here's the ones who do belong to me:_

_Rae Lee (Me)_

_Ominous Voice_

_Love you all~ Remember to comment and follow so I know people love me (Makes me happy every time I see a comment)_


	2. A Warm Welcome (Chapter 1)

02

It hurt. Waking up hurt like a bitch. No seriously I couldn't even feel most things and the places I could feel hurt like crazy. I heard a voice in the distance and strained myself to see them. A man was running up towards me as I slowly started to black out. I think he asked if I was alright, but I couldn't hear him too well. Blacking out and all kind of sucks you know.

My eyes fluttered open slightly and I flinched at the sudden brightness. "Is she awake?" A gruff voice called from a distance and a younger girl's voice replied with a yes. My eyes eventually got used to the bright ness and I turned my head slightly to see who was talking earlier. An older man with brown hair that was dirty with green eyes and some dirt on his face stood besides a young girl with long, curly brown hair, vibrant blue eyes, and was very clean with some freckles on her face; she looked to be around my age.

I tried to get up, only to have a delicate hand push me down. "Don't push yourself, you were pretty beat up when my father found you." The girl said and her voice was really loud surprisingly despite her sweet looking nature, or maybe it was just my ears being stupid. "Okay…where am I?" I asked her and my voice was very raspy. "You're in a small cabin my father owns in the forest. We're fairly close to our small village. Do you know how you got so beaten up, my father and I are confused by it." The girls asked and I shook my head no.

"Well at least you woke up, you've been out for almost a week and we were getting pretty worried." The girl said and she chuckled at my shocked expression. "Almost a week?" I managed to squeak out and she nodded. "You're all bandaged up and we were surprised on how fast you were healing up. I guess it's what you can expect from an elf." She said and I looked confused. "Elf?" I asked her, wondering what she meant by that. "Well you are an elf, right? I mean you have the pointed ears and all…" She trailed off and I asked for a mirror and saw myself. I was an elf.

Well I had the pointed ears of an elf and my eyes were more vibrant than before, although instead of one eye being slightly different one was just hazel and the other blue. The blue was strange since it usually only looked blue in certain lights, but this was vibrant. I was also a bit upset of how my hair didn't have dark ends anymore, being dirty blonde all over once again. I also didn't adorn any make up on my face so I looked younger than I actually was. I did look like an elf however, which was odd.

"Sorry, it seemed to have slipped from my mind for a moment…" I mumbled and looked at her. "Oh, my name is Glena Woodlend. My father is Harold Woodlend." She said and waited for me to respond. "I'm Rae Lee…" I said a bit quietly and she nodded with a smile. "I know it may be rude to ask…but I heard elves live forever and they don't age and I was wondering…how old you were." She said, getting quieter as she went on, but my stupid ears still amplified it. "Fifteen…I'm still very young." I explained and she nodded with excitement. "I'm seventeen!" She said with excitement than got really shy and blushed a bit.

"S-sorry…I'm not used to being around people of my age…my village is small and I'm always working so…" She said while looking down.

"It's all good." I said with my signature smirk. Now I was usually freaking out around people I didn't know since I'm a bit socially awkward, but she was sweet. "Your eyes are very pretty…" She mumbled after a second and I thanked her for the amazing compliment. I ended up spending the next week and a half resting up and healing until I was finally able to stand on my own two feet. "So, what do you and your father do around here?" I asked Glena while we walked a bit in the forest.

"My father is a blacksmith and he's teaching me the trade. Our village is small and doesn't get many visitors so we come here during the wintertime and he teaches me so I can one day take over the shop. We have a sign on the door of the shop saying if they need anything then to come here." She explained to me and I nodded. "Seems interesting…" I mumbled and she smirked at it. "So, what type of weapons do you make?" I questioned next. "Swords, axes, hammers, bows and arrows, and armor." She explained.

"Ah, okay." I said and I zoned out, looking at the wilderness. I was starting to get tired out, still not being fully healed. "Should we head back so you can rest?" Glena asked me and I shook my head. Even though I wanted nothing ore than to rest in a bed, the wilderness was just so relaxing. "Let's go sit by the pond." I suggested and Glena helped me over there. I sat down in the tall grass that was adored by various flowers I could never name.

"I use to love to play by this pond when I was younger." Glena told me with a small smile on her face. "Seems like it would be fun." I commented and she just nodded. "So, once you're better where will you go?" She asked me after a moment of relaxing silence. "Who knows…I mean the wilderness is relaxing but seems dangerous and I can't defend myself." I explained and she perked up. "You know my dad always had this dream of making someone a vessel of hidden weapon and they'd become some famous adventurer or even a mercenary or bounty hunter. Perhaps we could teach you how to defend yourself and bam his dream will come true!" Glena said and I looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"I don't have money to afford any weapons and I wouldn't want you to waste your time trying to train me." I explained and she just waved her finger while tisking me. "It's no problem at all, it would be amazing to be known as the blacksmith who created a legend." I heard a voice say from behind us and I turned around to see Harold coming closer. "But what about pay? Materials for creating weapons can't be cheap." I told them. "You could work at the shop once it's opened for a year while we teach you how to use weapons I also need time to make them although it should be done by the time the shop opened up again." Harold said while scratching his beard.

"Okay than!" I said with excitement filling my voice. "Now let's get you girls back inside, it's pretty chilly and I bet it'll start snowing any day now." Harold said and I looked a bit confused. I wasn't really that cold, I mean yes I could tell it was cold but it was just slightly. Glena helped me up and we made out way back to the house where I laid down. I hadn't been able to catch any sleep since waking up here, but it hasn't really affected me.

"Glena, what do you know about elves?" I asked her once we started to eat some stew. "Odd question but, they are immortal, they don't require sleep but I heard they can go into some meditative sleep to regain their strength. That's about all, oh and they have their own language." Glena told me and I nodded, eating a bit of the stew while not being all too hungry. Maybe elves just didn't get too cold or overheated…who knows. We finished up dinner and I laid in the bed, waiting out the night.

About a week later I was back on my feet, feeling fine. I was washing myself with some water on a cloth and looked at my old wounds. There were some parts that were a fleshy pink color and a bruise or two. Glena assured me they wouldn't make any noticeable scars and I took her word for it. I mean I did have a fleshy pink mark on my cheek and above my right eyebrow and I really didn't want those. I finished washing up and looked at myself. I missed having long showers and being able to wash my hair really well, but I didn't have such luxuries in this world.

"You know you have a really strange name for an Elf…" Glena said once I walked out of the washroom. "Is that so…maybe I could part with my current name for a more elish name…" I mumbled and Glena perked up. "I have a book on elves you know, maybe we could perhaps find a name in there! It also has the elvish language in there, but I could never get the hang of it…maybe you could teach me?" She questioned and I laughed a bit. "I'm afraid I'm a failure for an elf. I have an odd name and can't even speak the language of my people." I said and Glena frowned. "Well once we find a suitable name you can have the book." Glena said and I nodded. I was never good at learning language, but maybe being an elf would help fasten the process. Okay I doubt it that's like saying how I use to be German I would easily learn the language.

We walked into Glena's room and she dug through some boxes before picking up the book. "Here it is! Now let's find a name for you." Glena and I sat on her bed while examining some elish names. We said names out loud and would occasionally laugh at them since we just couldn't say them. "How about Valaina Felagund?" Glena suggested. The name did sound nice and all, so I agreed. "Wait…if my future job is dangerous I want an alias." I told her and she nodded. "How about we find you a boy's name? We can keep your last name and say you are related if questioned." Glena suggested and I nodded. We decided on the name Caranthir for my alias.

"Well Valaina, let's go tell my dad so he can start calling you by your new name and you can get used to it. Once we told her dad he laughed at the alias. "How could a lass like yourself pass as a male. Perhaps we can get you a cloak and it could conceal your face and we can hide more weapons in it, eh?" He asked and I nodded eagerly. "We should probably start talking about weapons we will be getting you, huh?" and I just nodded and we all went to his work room were he made the plans for all his weapons.

"Now what type of weapon do you think would be cool to have? We want to make you a vessel of weapons so think of anyway you would hide a weapon." He told me and I nodded. "Well we could have one weapon that shows though so I don't look defenseless, right?" I asked him. "I was thinking of a sword for that." He told me and I remembered having slightly knowledge of wielding a katana. "Perhaps a katana than?" I asked him and he gave me an odd look. "What would that be, Valaina?" he asked and I thought of a way to describe it before asking for some paper to draw it.

I was a fairly good artist with simple thing, not anatomy, but a katana was simple. I told him things I remembered from an anime that you kept folding the metal to make it really strong and he nodded. "Never seen a weapon like this, perhaps I might even start selling them at the store if it comes out nice. "What next?" he asked me, a bit excitedly. "Maybe a hidden blade for the wrist? It could be concealed and there can be a button that pulls the blade out with the correct movement of the muscle, like flexing it." I told him. "Where did you learn about all these weapons?" He asked me ad I shrugged.

It's not like I could tell him about a video game called Assassin's Creed or an anime. I mean they don't have showers I doubt they have things like video games. "Stories of assassins." I replied to him and he nodded, sketching out the way he'd make it. "Keep the ideas coming lass. "Maybe a belt that has six throwing knives on them, and boots that if the click the heel of it twice then the front will reveal a blade. Oh and a necklace that has a hidden knife in it. Oh and a hairpin that will hold my hair back in the hood that has a hidden blade in that. Do you think poison would be possible to have too?" I asked him.

He sketched out everything I had told him and he nodded. "Perhaps, we have someone in town that makes medicines from herbs and probably knows how to make poisons, you can ask her once we get back to town." He told me and I listed more things. "Than a bracelet, a ring, and earring that have hidden compartments that will hold poison, a small vile for the boots and a nice knife to hide for a last resort on my side and twin knives that can be hidden in the boots." I said and than I just ran out of ideas. I knew all these things only because I was sadistic and liked weapons, but my knowledge only goes so far. "Glena can handle the accessories while I can do the weapons." Harold explained and I nodded.

"Understood." Glena said with a smile before we left Harold to his sketching plans. "I had no idea you knew about such weapons, Valaina." Glena exclaimed and I chuckled. "I didn't either." I admitted since most of my things were top of the head of things I briefly knew. I was able to rest up for another week before it was time. I was relaxing in bed, trying to understand the elvish language when Glena came bursting in. "Come on, your training starts today!" Glena exclaimed while dragging me outdoors. I was met by Harold and another young man I had ever met.

"This is my brother, he was originally planning on staying in the village, but agreed to help you become a weapons master. Erikur knows how to use all sorts of weapons!" Glena said while grabbing my hand and making me shake them with Erikur. "I'm Valaina, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said and he hit me on the head. "Ouch, what was that for?!" I asked a bit angry and Glena looked confused. "Glena has explained you'd be posing as a male, so while you train with me you are a man. You need to get used to being a man, so you might as well start." He told me and I nodded.

I remembered how to deepen my voice, although it sounds like a prepubescent male, it was better than nothing. "I'm Caranthir Felagund." I said with confidence and presented myself with pride. "I'm Erikur Woodlend." He said while returning the handshake. He had the same brown hair Glena and Harold had and some freckles along with the amazing green eyes Glena has. His hair was slightly curly and he had some ash on him, probably due to being a blacksmith.

He handed me a dagger and I started with aiming and throwing them. I did fairly well at close range and okay the longer it got, due to my new eyesight. It was actually amazing since I use to have glasses since I was practically blind and now I saw better than most people. "You need to concentrate more." Erikur explained and I did just that. I wasn't able to get in the middle yet, but at least I was hitting the target. I think it took maybe three weeks before I was able to do that.

Now I'll spare you the details of all the boring ass training I underwent. I will however tell about my first spare with Erikur. It was maybe a month after nothing but training all day long, and studying elvish language all night long and occasionally doing that meditative state thing to regain all my strength. It was snowing where we where a bit, but it wasn't too cold for me. I had a katana that Harold finished a week ago and Erikur had a short sword. I gripped the hilt of the katana with both hands and glared. We wouldn't be using any throwing knives and such, so this was a simple spare.

Harold gave us the go and we both charged after each other. Erikur swung the sword towards my left, which I deflected and moved to the opposite side, aiming the sword for the back of his knees. He jumped up and tried to kick me in the face. I narrowly dodged and did a backflip. I had become very flexible since becoming an elf and training with Erikur helped too. I charged after him again and he deflected my blow and while he was doing that I jumped to kick his left side, hitting it.

He let out a small grunt before pulling back then coming back. He swung the sword at my face and I backed up. He kicked at my feet, making me fall than he was about to put the sword in my throat when I rolled over got my sword and placed it at his throat. He let out a laugh before putting his sword up. "Elves truly shouldn't be underestimated with fighting, especially wood elves." He said while giving me a hand up. "Well we are both _men_." I explained and he nodded. "That we are." He said while putting his sword to the sheathe at his side while I put the katana on my back.

"I won't be beaten again though." I explained and I nodded. I had known he was going easy on me, since it was my first fight and he had been training since he was young and I've been training for a month. That's how my winter was spent though. Nothing but training out in the snow with Erikur, having spars, learning to use more weapons, having an afternoon hot chocolate with Glena, giving suggestions to Harold on the weapons, and learning elvish. I had done pretty good with learning a new language…not. I absolutely sucked, but I had time.

I remember being in a meditative state when Glena busted in and nocked me over. "Look outside!" She said while I looked through the window, a bit cranky about my meditation. The snow was almost all gone, and the flowers were starting to rise. It looked beautiful. "We will be returning to the village in a weeks time." Glena said with a chuckled. Ah yes, then I'd start working.

I did my usual practice with Erikur and he told be he'd be leaving tomorrow morning for the village to prepare the shop and I'd have to continue training on my own. I had been training for maybe two weeks with my hidden blades and he made sure I would practice with those the most since not even he knew how to use them. Even though I couldn't wait until we all left, I knew some things would have to change once I start associating with people from around here.

* * *

_Hey look it's chapter two! Ya this story sucks in my opinion…I hate to admit it though. Oh well I hope you guys like this chapter and I also changed the cover image to a picture I slightly edited. Anyway in this chapter she meets Glena, Erikur, and Harold, the family of blacksmiths. Also I don't added so many random freaking weapons because if I were to come to this world, I would be paranoid as fuck and having many weapons would make me feel safe…and dangerous. Any who, love you guys~ ta ta~. _


	3. Speaking Like a Sir (Chapter 02)

03

_Italics=Elvish_

"How does one even walk is this…abomination?!" I screeched out while trying to run away from Glena. "It's fairly easy once you get used to it." Glena promised me, and I wouldn't hear it. "The poor thing…" I heard Erikur mumbled and I ran up to him to hide behind. "Why are you being so stubborn?" Glena asked with a frown. "Because I refuse to wear that…that torture device!" I told her while pointing to the fabric in her hands.

"It's a dress, Valaina." Glena said while rolling her eyes. "Exactly, torture device!" I said to her and went back to hiding. That was until I felt hands on my shoulder and I was tossed to Glena. "You traitor!" I said in shock once I realized Erikur was the one who handed me over. That was that. I came out of the room in a plain brown sundress with a long sleeved dress underneath that. "You look nice!" Glena said while braiding a part of my hair so it wouldn't be so plain.

I huffed in annoyance but Glena told me to always smile when a customer comes in since they don't get too many. It was mostly just humans coming in although what got to me was when a hobbit came in, yes a hobbit. I didn't even know there were hobbits here so of course I was taken back a bit. "Hello." I said with a bright smile, making sure that I wouldn't be yelled at Glena again. "Hello, is Mr. Woodlend here today?" The hobbit asked and I stared for a moment, looking him up and down. He was maybe four feet tall and had the big, hairy feet. I nodded my head and went back.

"Howard, you have someone, looking for you." I called and Howard poked his head from the forge and smiled. He came up and talked to the Hobbit about a hoe that used to belong to his father that was chipped and needed to be repaired soon. Once Harold accepted he told the hobbit to come by later and it'll be done. "Harold…was that a hobbit?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, first time meeting one?" he asked me and I nodded. "Ever seen a dwarf?" He asked and I shook my head. "We get some occasionally to buy metals and such, not often though. The Shire is close to here and so hobbits tend to come here every now and then.

Wait…The Shire? As in the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings Shire? Oh hell no. Maybe I was already past the war of the ring though…if I'm lucky. "Truth be told I've never even met another elf…just humans." I explained and Harold looked shocked. "Truly? You come from a strange place." Harold commented before going to work on the hoe. After the usual things happened and the hobbit came back for his hoe I went to training.

I loved training, only because I didn't have to wear a dress. I wore a white, long sleeved shirt that was actually feminine since it was cut off, so my shoulders showed. Kind of like a female pirates shirt that you see in some movies. I also wore black cotton pants and had my hair in a ponytail, only my bangs falling in my face.

I went to attack Erikur, although he dodged me as usual. I was able to kick his side though, and it was a nice strike since I have gotten stronger. He threw a sword at me, which I dodged than threw two knives at both sides of him, nicking his arm. He came after me and I kept dodging the sword, being fairly nimble on my feet. I didn't notice the knife that had hit my side, making me grunt in pain, not letting it slow me down.

It was normal for us to be hurt at the end of our spars now since we went at it with full force now and days. I dodged a couple more of hit strikes before I slide between hit legs and came up behind him, putting my wrist near his throat and flexed it so the blade briefly cut his throat. We called it a day after that, since Erikur said he didn't want me killing him, although I was pretty sure he was still stronger than me. I was just fast and nimble now, I say it's the elf blood since they are kind of perfect.

We got Glena to fix up our wounds, where she lectured us on being more careful and how she didn't want us killing each other. So far I didn't have any scars on my body, which was actually a shock to me. This was due to us buying things from this apothecary lady by the name is Sue. She also took the time to let me study a book on poisons and their antidotes so I knew how to make strong poisons. I still sucked at it though. Sucking at things was actually pretty normal now and days I guess.

It was the afternoon, a month after the spare and I was relaxing, being the lazy person I was. I was pokeing my stomach that use to have a beer belly (despite never having beer, it was just all my fat collected there) and now had a toned six pack that was coming in. I didn't mind being tones, I actually found it more attractive than having a regular flat stomach that some ladies here have.

I was just relaxing with my eyes closed, my hair hiding my pointed ear. My hair was still braided slightly, although it was now a bit longer, going a bit past my shoulders. I had the usual dreaded dress on and was just content with relaxing. I heard footsteps approaching the door and decided to relax a bit more, hoping Glena would take care of it. Yes, I was that lazy. These people did all these things for me, and I'm too damn lazy to greet a customer.

I tugged on my hair, feeling how soft it currently as since I had recently had a nice long bath. The door opened and I sighed as I saw that Glena wasn't coming. "Hello?" A voice called and I grunted as I sat up, my head pokeing out at the top of the counter. I picked my self up, dusted off the dress, and lazily looked at the customer. "Welcome, how may I help you?" I asked, not really looking at him. "I was wondering if you had any arrows." He said and I nodded.

I glanced at him and hide my shock. Standing there was someone who looked like Legolas, although he didn't look like Orlando Bloom since he wasn't just some actor. He was actually a lot handsomer and his ears looked real. I looked away to see where the arrows were on the shelves. I spotted them high up and sighed, knowing I wasn't tall enough. "I'll be right back." I said and went to get Erikur, who was like six feet tall and could get the arrows.

"Erikur, I can't reach the damnible arrows." I stated and he sighed at my cussing, It wasn't like I was always cussing. "Is it you can't reach them or you're too lazy to?" He asked. "Both." I replied while I dragged him to the actual shop part. "You couldn't reach those? How short are you?" he asked me and I swear I had a small vein pokeing out of the side of my head. "I'm sorry for her." Erikur said while looking at the elf.

Erikur went over to where the arrows were and I had an idea. I kicked his legs so he fell, catching himself on his hands. I climbed on his now stool like figure and got the arrows, jumping down. "Hey look, I could reach them. Thanks Erikur." I said with a smirk. "You're so dead, Valaina." Erikur said and I just scoffed at this. "Ya right." I said and he smirked. "Let's have another competition then." He said and I smiled at this. Our competition usually happened once one of us pissed the other off. It was basically an excuse for us to run around and randomly initiate fights with each other. Last time we ended it in a draw, only because I threw a knife at Erikur at dinner and he threw it back, almost hitting Glena.

"It's so on!" I said before turning to the confused elf. "Sorry about the delay, how many arrows do you need?" I asked and he just said thirty and I counted up the arrows. Who knew Legolas would actually need more arrows, thought he never ran out. He smiled and handed me the money for them. He was about to leave when I heard Erikur's steady breathing and the cling of metal, probably knives. I heard him throw the knifes and leaned back so they went directly across my face, almost grazing my nose. "You suck at sneaking, Erikur." I commented and I heard a howl of frustration.

"Are you okay?" Legolas asked, a bit concerned. "As fit as a fiddle." I replied and he nodded. "Have a nice day." I said while he left. After he left, well let's just say we almost killed Glena again by the time the competition ended. We had just finished dinner and I was in my usual practice clothes and decided to go for a nigh walk since hey, I don't sleep.

I had my hands in my poked while I whistled a tune I knew and just walked like usual. I was wearing the boots that Harold made and every time I twisted my heel at a ninety-degree angle on a surface (have to apply a bit of pressure though) then a blade will come out of the tip of it. I also had twin daggers that had marble like handles that had some orange in the middle. They were pretty thin, but were strong since Harold used some special type of metal that was supposed to be extremely strong and at the moment he was making me a new katana with the same metal. He said all my weapons would be made of them.

I played it my hairpin that made my hair go into a ponytail that had a blade hidden in it and my hand went to a leaf like necklace that when you turn a layer of it a blade is introduced. I was basically parading with many weapons, none of them actually showing so I looked defenseless. I played with my golden bracelet that had poison in it so if need be I can coat one of my small hidden daggers, such as my hairpin, with it and just give the enemy a small cut and it should paralyze them and it will go through their body, halting all organs from working and killing them. It was a poison that the Sue made me to study, but so far my poison only paralyzed a small mouse for only a second. Hey, it was a mouse that was already dying, I have you know I'm an animal person!

I stopped at a small pond and looked at my reflection. I still looked like a girl, just a really unfeminine one here since I refused to wear a dress. Glena said even though I was going to mascaraed as a man, I would need something girly and I tried to say that the necklace, bracelet, and ring would be enough and she shook her head. She said she'd go to a traveling market and get me an elvish circlet if they had one. She said they wouldn't be able to see it if my hood is always up like I had planned. So now I would still feel like a lady she said.

I had grabbed my elvish book and started to mumbled the words softly, trying to get the pronunciation correct, while failing horribly. "_How ar-are you?"_ I tried to say then blushed at my pathetic attempt of pronouncing the cursed words. I laid down in the grass and looked at the night sky that was littered in stars. It was such a beautiful night. I wish I were capable of sleeping so I could sleep under these stars. I opted for the next best thing, which was just resting my eyes.

Eventually I got up and was just about to leave. "Excuse me?" A voice called and it caught me off guard and I jumped back a bit, not being used to people sneaking up on me. Well the mistake I made was being right by the water's edge. Yes, I slipped in. Luckily I used to be on the swim and water polo team. The water engulfed me and I quickly made my way to the surface, taking in a deep breath. I looked in front of me and Legolas' face was right in front of mine, which I assumed he was planning on helping me out and I just popped my head out in the most awkward way.

I quickly ducked my head underwater so he wouldn't see my blush. I had never been too good with talking to attractive guys…or guys in general and being this close to them was a no-no. I mean gosh that was almost a kiss if I had my head more out of the water. I poked my head out of the water to see him with a confused look on his face. I easily picked myself out of the lake, being used to doing the same maneuver with a high edge at the pool. "I'm sorry." Legolas said and I nodded.

"It's cool, just not used to being snuck up on is all so it caught me off guard." I explained and he had a polite smile on. "What brings you out here?" I questioned him. I checked my hair to make sure my ears were still covered, which thankfully they were. What? Ain't nobody got to know I is an elf! I rung out my hair while he just stared. "Well, there must be a reason you called out." I said, waiting for him to say something to end this awkward conversation.

"I heard you trying to speak Sindarin." I commented and I blushed. Damn he heard my horrible fail at asked 'How are you?' which sucks to no end. "Um yeah, thought it would be fun to learn…" I lied. I wanted to learn since I am an elf now and I might as well know how to speak my native language while I'm hear. "You're having trouble with it?" he asked and I sheepishly nodded. "Ya…I can't pronounce most words and have a hard time memorizing all of words." I confessed.

"Which words are you trying to pronounce?" I listed a couple of words and phrases in English, since I knew he knows the language. "That's not too bad, a lot of young elflings have trouble with such words." He told me and I nodded, being an elfling myself. Wait…they seriously use the words of elfling…thought it was just a funny word to insult little elves. Well I didn't read the book so maybe it says it in there? Oh well too much thinking and too lazy to actually think.

"Would you like some help?" he offered. Wait, I was getting help from the prince of Mirkwood? Oh hell yes I shall take the help! "Sure…" I mumbled, trying not to sound to happy. That's exactly what we did for most of the night, just try to pronounce elf-type words. He didn't really talk about anything else other than the words. I had no idea he was the type of guy to help random people…wait maybe he was just bored. I mean this village is so boring and at night nobody is up, I'm pretty sure internally I've died from boredom on many occasions.

"May I ask why you decided to help me? Is it because of how boring this village is at night?" I questioned. _"Correct."_ He said in elvish and I smirked. "It does get boring around here, especially at night." I told him. "Which reminds me, why are you not sleeping?" He asked me. "Sometimes I like to come by the lake and just look at the stars." I said. I wasn't lying, but I was being vague with him. "You should be getting home soon." He told me and I nodded.

"What can I call you? I'm Valaina Felagund." I introduced myself, although it was a bit delayed. "I am Legolas Greenleaf." He introduced. "Greenleaf Greenleaf?" I asked and I think he finally chuckled a bit since I was giving the literal translation of his first name in English. "Yes, although I prefer Legolas." He said and I nodded. "How much longer are you going to stay in this village?" I asked him. "I will be leaving soon, this was just on the way and decided I'd get arrows from here." He explained and I nodded. "Shall I walk you home?" He offered and I gladly accepted.

We said our goodbyes and life went back to normal despite meeting an important figure. I bet if he wasn't a prince, he and I might have become friends…although I'd annoy the hell out of him. It would be fun, but he's gone and now I must annoy Erikur. After all, we declared another competition after I stole a piece of bread from his breakfast plate.

* * *

_So instead of butchering the language of the elves, I decided to just put it in Italics. So we meet Legolas briefly, although it will be some time before he comes back. The reason for her not noticing him is because he's silent…that's my best explanation. I hope I did good with this chapter and I didn't make Legolas to OOC (I try not to, really) Also I love writing this since as I'm writing I get an excuse to watch the movie and pause and replay many various parts. I love it to death. Anyway Valaina won't be meeting anyone from the fellowship for a long while (I think after chapter seven, not too sure) also once I get like twelve chapters up, updating will probably be slower._

_Anyways finals sucks and all that fun jazz so I didn't proof read this (I wrote this when I was sick) so I hope the grammar is bearable. I think once I finish this story I will go back and edit the chapters and make it nice and pretty. Hope you liked this chapter and also thank you got the two reviews I got and the follower/favorite peoples~ It makes me really happy to know people are reading this story. I better stop wasting your time though, so I will update tomorrow most __likely, tata~_


	4. Farewell (Chapter 03)

04

A whole year has now passed. The winter is starting to come in. My time in this place is almost up. It is a bit since I had become good friends with Glena and Erikur. They were like family now. It hurt thinking of family though, after all I had left mine to become immortal, I had no right to think about them. I wonder how they're doing, my family…I guess it shouldn't matter too much. I was gone and that was it, no time to be homesick.

"You're leaving in the spring?" Erikur asked me while we sat down in front of our own little sparring area. I had become very handy with fighting. I shall quickly say the items I now own as weapons. I have twin blades that I hide in my boots that when turned at a ninety-degree angle blades come out of the tip of them. I have a solid black katana that lays on my back, a ring, bracelet, and earring that hold poisons that I now can make decently. I have an elvish looking dagger that has amazing designs on the handle and the sheath that is pure silver, I adore it. I still have the lead necklace, and the hairpin dagger. I of course have my beloved hidden blades that come out only with the correct muscle twitch that took forever to perfect with both I and Harold working night and day on it.

The outfit hasn't changed. I still wear the white pirate girl looking shirt, black cotton pants, my boots of course along with my accessories, black gloves, and Erikur has trained me in fighting in this large, black cloak. Oh yes and I have a black belt that holds up to six small throwing knives. Sue, the apothecary lady, had given me a small vial of a strong poison to use in emergencies that I hide in my boots. That is about all there is to me. Glena and I decided I'd be one of those people who take request from others, like get me so and so from this village, or there are bandits so get rid of them. Yes, there are bandits in Middle-Earth.

The ones I weren't looking forward to is if someone wants me to get rid of orcs…I don't know why, I saw the movies with them in it and they are weak themselves, but in groups they can be devastating. The winter went down like any other. I would practice with Erikur who I now always beat since he relies on strong two-handed weapons and I prefer the faster approach. Besides I have a lot of fancy toys to beat the shit out of him with.

"Valaina!" I heard Glena call and I froze. Shit, that tone was never good. "Yes." I called weakly and I was told to come down. "We have a customer, I need you to find my father." Glena told me and I nodded. I looked and saw it was the same small hobbit from awhile ago. I out on my cloak and went out into the forest, by the small lake. "Harold?" I called once I saw a figure. "What is it, Caranthir?" He asked. Yes, with the cloak on I'm immediately changed to Caranthir.

"The hobbit from a year ago is back, he needs assistance." I explained and poked my head to see what he was looking at. Next to him was a flower just coming out of the ground. "Winter has almost come to an end…" Harold mumbled and I nodded. We walked back to the store where Harold assisted the small hobbit. After the hobbit was taken care of Harold called for me. "Like I said earlier, winter has almost come to an end…" Harold told me.

"It would seem so, it's almost time for me to leave." I said with a sigh. "You need to spread the word about this village." Harold said with a hearty laugh. "Can do." I replied while stretching out. "You're like family to us, you know that right?" he asked and I nodded. "It's going to be a sad goodbye." I said, trying to keep my calm. "You'll be missed. Now remember if any of your weapons ever get a nick, come back so I can repair them." He lectured. "Nobody can make weapons like you do, of course I'll be back." I told him and he nodded.

"When will you be leaving?" he asked me. "Maybe in a week or two." I told him, making him shift uncomfortably. "Who will tell Erikur and Glena?" he asked. "They already know." I explained and he looked at me. "Come out guys, I can hear you breathing from there." I said and I heard two people walk up behind me.

A week flew by like nothing. Before I even knew it I would have to say goodbye. I was going off on my own journey at the ripe age of sixteen. I fastened my gloves and made sure my boots were on right and grabbed my cloak and a bit of food. "Caranthir…no Valaina." Glena said wile sitting next to me and giving me a hug. "You'll be missed, please come back and visit." Glena said with some tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry I will visit you as soon as I can." I said with a small chuckle to hide my sadness. I got up and Glena pulled something from a satchel on her side. It was a silver circlet with some leaves and vines on the side and in the front a small pearl rests. "I made this for you, so you'd still remember you are a lady and you should act like one occasionally." Glena said while putting it on my head. "I will, don't worry." I explained to her.

I gave Harold a hug, although he was composing himself so he wouldn't look to sad. "Goodbye, Harold." I said with a small smile. "Goodbye, little elfling." He said with a small smile too. I went to Erikur and opened my arms for a hug. He decided this one time he'd give me a hug. After the embrace he looked at me in the eyes. "You better not die out there, or else you'll make me feel like weakling to always be beaten by you." Erikur said with a small smile.

"I don't know what you mean, I'm but a lady of the name of Valaina." I said while doing a lady like stance. "You'll always be an idiot though." He mumbled and I huffed in annoyance. "Now remember that Bree is a couple miles from here, take the road it's safest. There is an inn there called the Prancing Pony, they have a board in the back with some people looking for work. Find the simple ones to go to, they're less dangerous." Harold explained, while I got my attention back to him. "I'll walk her to the town." Erikur said and I nodded.

It was a silent walk, both of us were just happy to be in each other's company. I mean we were like best buds at this point in time. He taught me how to fight and use weapons, he was a good friend and an awesome trainer. We walked to the edge of the town and we looked at each other. "I'm going to miss you." I said with a small, sad smile. "I will too…" Erikur said, although he seemed sadder than me and he still got to be with the others.

"Caranthir…?" Erikur asked and I looked up at him, since I haven't exactly grown and he's a tall twenty three year old man. "Yes?" I asked him. He leaned forward and I felt his lips on my cheek. "Be safe, for me and for the family." He said while blushing slightly. I on the other hand was blushing like crazy. "I-I will." I said, trying to recover from that. This was the last moment I'd have in a while to ever act like a young girl.

* * *

_A short chapter, this one was. Oh well, we finally begin our journey…sorta. It's not time for the ring just yet, but we'll get there. For now she is a quester as I like to call it (Too much Skyrim gave me these ideas) Anyway I love everyone who spends the time to actually read this and the few followers I have. Remember to comment and make me smile~ tata~_


	5. A New Meeting (Chapter 04)

05

I hate walking. I didn't tire from it like I used to, but it requires physical effort and I hated it. This damn town in Bree was like ten miles from the town I was from. I know it seems strange, but I was actually a bit happy to be all alone for awhile. I mean back in the town the only time I was alone was at night. Now I got to be all alone while the sun hit the…well I was covered in a cloak so I can't say the top of my head.

I started to hum a little tune to myself and watched some birds fly overhead. I wonder what type of quest type things would be waiting for me. I mean this type of thing only happened in video games and books…wait I am kind of in a book. I skipped a bit, trying to calm my mind. What if I get stuck on a quest where I have to infiltrate an orc cave? I would die just like that! 'Think of something different!' I encouraged myself.

Sadly I started to think about my parting with Erikur. Did he have romantic feeling towards me? I mean I'm sixteen, he's twenty three! I'm too young…well in this world I guess I'm not. Still I'm an elf, I don't reach full maturity until I'm fifty and by then Erikur will be an old man! Still…it's nice to know I have someone who likes me…maybe even love me. I guess if I wasn't an elf I would've really considered marrying him.

No, I'm an elf though. I will live way beyond him and even his children. Hell I'll probably be able to see his grandkids grow up and have kids of their own. I would continue living while he's dead. I'm just happy the kiss was on the cheek since I have never kissed a guy on the lips before and I'd probably still be dazed. I kicked a pebble that was in my way and I hummed. I kept walking, not bothered by the silence even once. I looked ahead of me after some time and I was shocked. Ahead of me was a large town. I mean in the movies I thought Bree would be some small fry town, but this is insane. Well it could just appear huge since I came from a small town…but I was a happy child.

I tried to find the prancing pony, only to fail miserably. I decided to suck up my pride and ask someone for help. I spotted a lady sitting on a bench and approached her. "Um, could you help me? I can't find The Prancing Pony." I admitted, blushing under my cloak even if she couldn't see it. "It's over there, why do you need to go there anyway?" She asked while pointing over to the inn. "Um…I was going to perhaps do some quests…" I said, shrinking a bit. I so wasn't use to talking to people, but at least my voice sounded like a guys.

"Perfect, I was hoping that was your answer. I need something done, but can't to it myself." She said and I nodded. "What do you need?" I asked her, getting some confidence back. "I pendant of mine was stolen by these hooligans not long ago, I need you to get me my pendant back." She told me and I just nodded. "I'll pay you well, they went to the right of the forest." She said, pointing to the area. I was a bit suspicious of her, but accepted the request anyway.

I headed towards the forest and decided to try out a new skill. See I can jump from tree to tree as long as they're close together. If they're far apart I just elegantly fall on my ass. I started to tree jump a bit until I heard some voices and slowed down, opting for a silent approach. "Look at all these things." An odd voice came from under me. I looked down and saw two boys, perhaps my age, laying dead. My eyes trailed a bit more and I saw two orcs, looking through the boy's satchels.

Great my first quest and there has to be two orcs who killed two men…goody. They were talking about their finds and I slowly reached for two throwing knives. I coated it with my paralysis poison and prayed to hit them, despite my shaking. I threw the knives for their necks, since they weren't covered. They made a strange gargling noise as they went down and eventually it was all quiet.

I jumped down next to the corpses…never thought I'd say that one. I ripped the satchel from his hand and found a small pendant and smirked. Mission accomplished. That was until I heard a twig snap behind me. I ducked down, barley dodging an axe. I swiftly nocked their feet over and he came tumbling down. It was another orc who had a grin plastered on his face.

I barley dodged the next axe swing from another orc behind me. There were four of them, since I didn't hear any others. The other orc got up and started chuckling before trying to swing the axe for my side. I pulled out my twin daggers, hitting hit cheek. He dodge a barrage of attacks from the two and snuck up behind one in a simple movement, slicking his throat. I dashed for the other one who was shocked his partner was dead.

I tried to cut him, but he dodged. He tried to hit my side, but I did a back flip and made it out unharmed. I turned by heel and when I dodge his next attack I kicked him in the throat, the blade on my hoot killing him. I sighed, a bit tired out. I was used to fighting one person, not two opponents. I checked the boys and they were both dead so I hopped onto the tree and made the hour-long trip back to the village. I saw the girl, sitting right where I first met her.

I held up the pendant in front of her face and she let out a squeal. "Oh thank you, you don't know how much this means to me. Here take this!" She said and handed me some money. "It was no problem." I said and she nodded. "What did you do with those boys?" She asked me curiously. "They were dead when I got there." She gasped at this. "How?" and I shook my head. "There were some orcs in the forest, four of them. They were killed." I explained.

"Well thank you for getting this back. It belonged to my mother and I didn't know what to do without it." She explained. I nodded before turning my back, ready to go to the Prancing Pony. "Um, wait a moment. My name is Liliana Easter, what can I call you by?" She asked me. "Caranthir Felagund." I replied calmly, after all I am an amazing and strong elf who just assassinated four orcs. "I was wondering if you…wanted to work together." She explained and I froze. Work together? How?

"How?" I asked and I think she smiled, but my back was still turned from her. "My parents always told me to stay in town, but I want to explore the world a bit. I left about a month ago and I haven't decided what I want to. I could maybe set up requests for you, like a manager. I'll make sure you're healthy and such. Please." She begged. Well having someone with me will make me less suspicious…and she is pretty so she might be able to get me some discounts. Not to mention I'd have someone to talk to and someone to take care of me. I'm like sixteen she's in her early twenties. I don't see a bad thing in this deal…except she might slow me down…I can train her! Okay so maybe I'm just a bit lonely and desperate…but I do sympathize with her.

"As long as you don't slow me down." I explained and I heard her squeal in excitement. "Then let's get you some things to do!" She said and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the Prancing Pony. "Let's see, where is that cursed board…oh there it is!" She said and took me over. "Let's see…oh we can go to this cave and get something someone lost…or we can go deliver something to the hobbits…oh or we could retrieve a family heirloom that was stolen by some orcs!" She said while clapping her hands together. Ya, I'm starting to regret this just a tad bit.

"Let's do the delivery, who do we need to speak to." I whispered so only she could hear me. That's it, she'll do all the talking for me from now on. This was I don't have to associate with other people as much. I saw her grab the request off the board and all but dragged me to the address. An old man answered the door. "Hello there sir, we noticed you needed something delivered to The Shire and we're here to help you out!" Liliana said with a cheery voice.

"Really, I didn't think any adventurers were actually interested in small things like this. Here I need this to be taken to Bilbo in the Shire, here's the directions." He said while handing us the satchel. "I'll give you your pay once you come back with a letter from Bilbo." He said and Liliana cheerfully took the satchel. "Careful with it, it's a bit fragile." He said and Liliana nodded. I bowed before turning around and Liliana followed close behind me.

Oh yes let me give a brief description of the girl while I'm looking at her. Her hair is a light blonde and here eyes are a vibrant blue color with pale skin. She wore a blue sundress which looked odd for people around here…perhaps she was rich? I did get quite a lot of money for retrieving a necklace for her. "We should grab some food, I think it's a day or two journey from here, depending if we stop at all and how fast we're going." Liliana rambled on. She is really pretty, but her lips just keep going on and on, they never take a break.

I sighed and went into a small place that smelled god and grabbed two loaves of bread and some apples and oranges. This should keep us fed. Ever since I came here my appetite has been a bit more lacking. I mean I use to always be hungry, but only ate small amounts before I was full, and now I eat like a normal person which is maybe three or two times a day. I've also been eating healthier foods since they don't have as much junk as they did from where I was from.

"That's all?" Liliana said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "This food won't go bad, besides we don't need too many things that will slow down. Let's go." I said while looking in the sky. I had arrived here in the morning, but now it's afternoon. We have a good couple hours before Liliana will have to rest for the night.

We left the area and started walking the path. "I've never met a hobbit before, are they nice?" Liliana asked me. "I'm fairly sure there are always people who are nice, and people who are mean. You don't know until you meet them. I've met one hobbit in my lifetime though and he seemed to be polite." I explained to her. Damn this girl was like an airhead. "Oh…well I hope we meet a lot of nice hobbits!" Liliana piped in. This is going to be one hell of a long journey, isn't it?

* * *

_Well here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it (Almost didn't publish, but then remembered I will be at a friend's house on Sunday and Monday and probably won't be able to get another chapter until Monday night) also look she meets a new friend…oh goodie. I bet she'll be amazing and follow her around quietly, making sure not to disturb Caranthir/Valaina in any shape or form. So anyway today I finally got finished with movie two (There's __like two/three chapters for it since it didn't have too much action where Valaina was) so that's some good news. Now I just have to finish the third movie and I'll be all done writing this…or will I? Anyway I'm super happy I got another comment and many more followers (Checked my email in the morning and saw it all and I did a happy dance i was so happy) and I also got my first question! I love answering questions~ Anyway here it goes:_

_On-Hiatus (Guest)- What's the timeline_

**_Good question my dear reader. When Valaina got into the world it was five years before the whole ring war. She is now sixteen so a year has passed so this is four years before. I wanted her to be a kick-butt fighter and that type of thing doesn't happen in just a year, so I gave her time to mature. The next chapter will be them going to the Shire and after that it will be just a couple drabbles for chapter six…five…what chapter am I on? Anyway I think it's going to be chapter six is with the drabbles and it has tons of timeskips in it (So we are dealing with a lot of timeskips) so I hope that answers your question and even a little more._**

_Anyway as usual I love you all and don't forget about leaving a comment/question and following the story. Love ya tata~_


	6. To The Shire (Chapter 05)

_So I also just found out I picked the wrong chapter for this I am special. Sorry about that, it wasn't supposed to do that. Oh well, I messed up. Now for the real chapter 5_

Sorry about that, on the plus side I just bought _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of The Rings __trilogy _so that's a plus in case you actually read these author notes and want to know all about my boring life. Enough rambling, on with the story!

* * *

"So then I was just walking away since I pretended I didn't care, but this guy was a total nut job! I mean some people just have no manners, you know? I wanted to kick him, but I knew it would be a bad idea since I can't possibly take on a man since I'm a girl. Still I told him if he didn't leave me along, there would be consequences to pay! He left me alone after that, which was a good thing since I have no idea what I would do if he continued on." Now what was she talking about again? Oh right, a man she met at a bar that wouldn't leave her alone…again.

"So do you have any stories to tell?" She asked me. "Yes, once I went into this town to help a damsel in distress after losing something important. Now I am cursed to be stuck with her for all my adventures." I explained. "That must've sucked…how'd you get rid of her?" She asked me. "She's still here." I mumbled and I guess she caught it.

"Wait…that girl…did she die and is now haunting you as a ghost? An eternity with such a thing, you poor boy!" Liliana said with a bit of sadness filling her voice. How much longer until we get to The Shire? An hour…maybe sooner. I don't know how much more of this I can take. "I'm tired, let's rest and eat!" Liliana said. "We'll be there soon, we can rest once we are there." I explained. "No way, they are little people! Their bars would be so tiny we'd barley be able to fit!" Liliana said franticly. Liliana is like five foot eight…ya she would be squished in there.

I saw something in the distance and perked up. "There it is." I told her and she squealed. "It's so cute!" She said while running ahead a bit. Ugh, this woman will be the end of me. "Eek!" Liliana screeched. What is it now? "What is it?" I asked her, slightly annoyed. "There's a cockroach!" Liliana said while running behind me. "It isn't doing anything, so leave it be." I said while stepping around it and I felt Liliana shudder. Woman, I swear!

We walked into the Shire and a couple hobbits stopped to look at us. A young hobbit was running and bumped into my leg. She tumbled back and looked up at me. I think she was about to cry before I bet down. "Are you okay?" I asked while showing her my face a bit and smiled gently at her. She showed me her elbow and I got a bandage and some water and cleaned it before wrapping it up. "All better?" I asked and she nodded. I ruffled her hair with a chuckle and she ran off to play with her friends.

"I didn't know you were good with kids." Liliana said in shock. "Good with kids? If you bump into someone and they're hurt it's just nice to make sure they're okay." I said, blushing a bit. "I heard the compassion in your voice, you're just a big softy." Liliana said and I sighed. I saw a hobbit lady walking with a basket with her. "Excuse me, ma'am. Do you know where Mr. Bilbo lives?" I asked and she nodded, pointing me in the direction. "Thank you very much." I said before heading over.

I knocked on a door and an older hobbit answered the door. "Hello?" He asked and I showed him the satchel. "We came here to deliver this to you." I said while giving him the satchel. "Ah yes, let me just write you that letter." Bilbo said and disappeared into the house, only to come back a moment later with the letter. "Take this back to him please." He said with a smile and I smiled back. "Will do, sir. Have a nice day." I said and left, Liliana following behind me.

When we got back we got a handsome reward and we left at that. "That was so much fun!" Liliana said while I paid for a room at the Prancing Pony and got some buckets of water for a sponge bath. Liliana and I went to separate rooms to wash up and I felt so clean at that moment. I mean it was a sponge bath, but you get what you get. I got up after I was done and laid on the bed, looking at the ceiling. My cloak was off, but my locked the door to avoid a certain blonde from annoying the hell out of me. I pulled out the Sindarin book out and started to read all the words and got some paper to practice writing.

I knew the elvish language fairly well, but can't write for shit yet. It was annoying, but livable. I was thinking back to the delivery…wait a moment. Bilbo…was in the hobbit…Frodo…Frodo doesn't have the ring…I have time before the war starts…I'm totally fucked. Yes, that was the word for it. I mean with Legolas the war could've just ended and he just hadn't left yet. Now I know the war hasn't started yet. Maybe I could join the Fellowship of the Ring?

Wait I have Liliana…they'd no matter what say no to her. She can't fight at all. She's also loud…like crazy loud. Maybe I could teach her how to defend herself…or run and hide. I mean Pippin and Merry couldn't fight, but they still went. Why can't the broad go too? I decided I'd tell her the plan to train her up so she could be a bit sneakier. I left the room with my cloak and nocked on her door. She opened it a moment later and smiled once she saw me, grabbing my hand and dragging me in.

"So what brings you here?" She asked me while she jumped on her bed. "We need to make you stronger." I explained and her eyes widened. "Why is that? Am I not good enough?" She asked, a bit hurt. "I'm not going to always be strong enough to defend us both, so we need you to be able to at least be able to get away and defend yourself if necessary." I explained and she nodded sadly. "Perhaps I can learn to use a bow?" She asked me. It didn't seem like a bad idea, why not go with it?

"If that's the skill you wish to learn, then I'll go and buy a bow tomorrow morning." I explained to her and she nodded eagerly. "Yay." She said while clapping her hands together. I left the room after that and laid down in my room, waiting for the morning to come while continuing to try to read Sindarin.

* * *

_Okay people I wrote this chapter awhile ago and just realized something. The writing in middle earth is different from English, so I fucked up. Opsie, oh well damage is already done. So let's just say somehow she is magically able to read their language, just not elvish, which she is learning. Ya there, ha fixed it. Anyway I know I said I'd try to update this on like monday, but at my friends house I didn't get to sleep until like five (Due to two of the girls not shutting up…let's just say I seriously made one bleed because I dug my nails into her flesh since I was angry) so I was tired and mad when I got home and the last time I wrote when I seas mad everyone died so I wouldn't have to write it anymore…so count yourselves lucky muhahaha._

_Anyway this story is getting more followers/favorites which makes me really happy! Anyone want to see something special in once of these chapters? i was thinking of maybe adding some special chapters with suggestions people make so if you have any you might just get a special ya'll enjoy and I have so many plans for this story and even a 'slight' __sequel which will just be after the ring is destroyed so in those five years before Frodo leaves middle earth whiz will be happening. There might even be more after that…who knows. So many plans yet so little time. Well time to get writing some more. Bye and don't forget to follow/favorite/comment it makes me want to update faster knowing people actually read this story._


	7. Adventure Shorts (Chapter 6)

_Words can't describe how happy I am right now. This story now has over 1,000 views which makes me really happy. Thank you all for reading this story and without __further ado, chapter six/seven/who knows what chapter this is anymore_

* * *

Basics of a Bow

"How the bloody hell does one use one of th-?" I was cut off as my arrow struck a tree." Oh…like that." I mumbled before trying again. If I were to try and teach Liliana how to use a bow, I'd need to know a thing or two so I bought a bow early in the morning and I'm now training with it. I had a handy little book next to be and before I knew it I was shooting arrows, very slowly like ten minutes for one arrow, but it was something!

I continued trying to get the hang of it…maybe I should find a trainer for Liliana…? I kept trying until I decided that was enough to show her the gist of how to shoot an arrow. I would also give her the book so she knew what she was doing…if she can even read. I doubt the airhead can…although she might be a wealthy child so who knows.

I went back to the hotel and noticed she wasn't even up yet. I sighed and unlocked her door since the locks are easily picked. I saw her laying down and I grabbed the blanket she was cocooned in and unraveled it, making her hit the ground. She fell with a thunk and a groan before she glared at me. "What is it, Caranthir?" She hissed, whoa princess got a bark.

"Training with a bow, be ready in ten." I told her before leaving the room. In maybe fifteen minutes she stumbled out with the a yellow sundress this time. Well she's going to hate fighting in one of those. I pulled her into the woods and gave showed her how to shoot the arrow. She attempted various times, each one the arrow wouldn't even fly. This would take awhile.

Almost Dead

"Fuck!" I hissed while dodging an arrow that Liliana clumsily shot. I had never been shot by an arrow, but it doesn't seem very pleasant. "I'm sort, Caranthir! Let me try again!" Liliana said before shooting another arrow that almost killed me. "You suck at this, bloody woman!" I hissed again and she frowned. "I'm trying though…" She mumbled which I easily picked up. "Ya, I know. Just wait for me to get out of th- shit!" I dodged once again another arrow. "You really shouldn't use such language." Liliana scolded. "You really shouldn't kill your friend." I mumbled.

Like This?

"Caranthir! Look!" Liliana said while shooting an arrow and actually hitting a tree. Only took her four months! "Good job, Liliana!" I said with a smile, although she couldn't see it. "See, I'm going to be able to help you kick bad guy butt soon, won't I?" She asked. "Oh course." I replied calmly while grabbing her bow and arrow and shooting it, also hitting the tree although a bit more nicer than she did. "Just keep practicing." I encouraged.

"Wait…you did that without even practicing for days like me! Show off." Liliana said, a bit upset. Truth be told I actually want to help her shoot better, so I sneak off at night and practice with the bow often. It also helps that my eyesight is superior to her eyesight. It took her another three months before she could shoot like I did on that day.

Orcs

Silence. I was surprised Liliana had the patients for it. We both crept closer to our target, being as sneaky as we could. I slowly grabbed two throwing daggers while Liliana unsheathe her bow. She placed an arrow and looked at me, waiting for the go signal. Once I shook my head yes I unleashed three daggers while Liliana shot an arrow.

My daggers were able to get close to my marks, while her arrow probably slowed down the enemy, not killed it. "That was a good run." I said while looking at the sacks of flour we were using as fake enemies. "My daggers might've killed them…they would've been dead if they were laced with poison. You'd slow them down, making the next arrow strike the fatal blow. We're doing pretty good." I said and Liliana hugged me for the praise.

I quickly detached myself, not wanting her to accidently feel my chest and figure out I'm female. Yes, we've been friends for a year now and she still doesn't know, nor do I plan to let her know. "Can we go and eat yummy food at the in now, Caranthir?" Liliana whined. I agreed, only because we've been doing this drill for an hour or two already and she was just human and I was pretty damn lazy. "Let's eat." I said and Liliana did a victory dance.

Literature

This was confusing on so many levels. How could on even…I don't know. I stared at the message before me, studying every single word on it. This Sindarin literature writing shit was too damn difficult to read. Yes, a couple of travelers came into town and they had a book or two in elvish so I bought them. It's not like I was low on money, being an adventurer pays well.

"Ewe, reading." Liliana said from behind me. We were both in her room while I sat at the foot of her bed. "Yes, I agree." I said calmly. I was only able to pick up a word here or there…this just means I need to get a reliable dictionary…wait I do have one of those. One book was a story book and the other a dictionary. Now time to get crackin!

Promise

I coughed up some blood as I bled from a wound. "Caranthir!" Liliana said while franticly rushing to my side and making sure I was okay. I just got stabbed by an orc, defending her. She had tears streaming down her face. "I'll be fine, just help me back to the village. I can treat myself there." I said, coughing up a bit more blood. "I'm so sorry." She said, helping me walk.

"Geez, don't cry. It doesn't look good on you." I said with a small chuckle. "She let out a sad laugh while wiping her tears with her free hand. "Why did you jump in front of that axe?" She asked me. "I was protecting you." I said and she shook her head. "You're crazy." She said, shaking her head. "Liliana?" I asked and she nodded. "The reason I became stronger after you joined me, is because I promised myself I'd protect you." I told her, and it was true.

She reminded me so much of a friend of mine. She also always helped me when she could. I promised I'd protect her, and everyone I cared for. "Don't be an idiot." She mumbled and I smiled. "I promise." And with that it was silent.

Hunting Trip

We both hugged the tree, eyeing our prey. I agreed to allow Liliana on a hunting trip so she could improve attacking moving targets…well alive targets since the deer is eating at the moment. Besides it was a mission we accepted, just hunt a deer and we are done. Liliana took her bow in her hands and pulled it back, ready to shoot.

I explained I wouldn't tell her when to strike this time, since sometimes she'll need to rely on herself. She took a small breath before launching the arrow. It struck true, hitting it right in the heart. Liliana did a victory cheer until she saw it running away. "Wait!" Liliana said and I took off to catch it. Once it had finally laid down and died, with a good amount of chase, I explained to Liliana how animals can still run a bit after being shot in the heart.

We took the dead deer to a man at his shack and he paid us for our work before we took off again. All is well in this place. We left Bree awhile ago, staying wherever we saw fit and wherever had work. I'm eighteen now, an adult in the eyes of a human, a small child in the eyes of an elf.

Feeling Young

"Liliana?" I asked her and she paused for a moment. "Yes, Caranthir?" She questioned. "How old are you?" I asked her in a calm voice. "I am now twenty five," She explained, "and you?" she asked. "Eighteen…" I mumbled and she froze. "Eighteen…your still a child than?" She asked and I nodded slightly before being taken into a hug. "Awe, that's so cute!" She said and I tried to get away from her grip. "It is not, I'm still strong!" I hissed and she giggled.

"Yes, but I didn't realize you were so young. I just thought you were short for your age…maybe you were in your early twenties like me." She said and I shook my head. "Sorry to disappoint." I mumbled. "No worries, kiddo." She said and I hit her on the head. "Ouch!" She said and I laughed. "My age is to be kept a secret. We are friends, are we not?" I asked and she nodded. "We are." She said and we left it like that…although now she'll occasionally call me kiddo, which is annoying as fuck.

Amazing Names

"Hello sir." Liliana said while we walked into the Prancing Pony. I nodded to the man who we have come acquainted with since we come often for quests. "How have you been?" He asked while I gave him the gold for our rooms. "Fine." I whispered and he nodded "So I heard some men talkin' 'bout ya." He said and I gave the motion to continue on.

"Well you guys are known as The Angel of Death," He said while looking at Liliana, "and Panther." He finished with looking at me. Liliana loved her name, as for I? I am a Panther and she is said first. It makes it look like I'm the Sidekick. This sucks! Although I guess Liliana does look like an angelic person and she also is decent with a bow now and I've taken the liberty of showing her how to use a dagger. Oh well, guess it'll do.

Well I may have said that at the time, but eventually I was just known as Panther. I was also known as the sidekick who was always silent. The mysterious one. It sucked…although Liliana loved it. She better remember I can kill her at any given moment…

Knife in the Dirt

I was taken away by the people we were tracking. I had told Liliana I would always leave a dagger in the ground to show I was safe, as so I did. It was maybe an hour later she showed up to help me. We got rid of the bandits at the camp, which they stupidly took me to. "So a dagger in the ground means your safe and continue on, correct?" She asked me and I nodded. "Yes, if I ever leave a dagger in the ground, don't go looking for me. I'll be safe. This was a special occasion though, since it was a plan of ours. Any other time, it will mean continue on, I've made it and will see you soon." I told her and she nodded. We only had to use this method three times, and each time we came back safe.

I'm from another world

"Caranthir, you're so different. Like you don't act like anyone else here." She said, eying me and I had a small bit of cold sweat on my neck. "Tell me now." She said and I decided now was better than ever to tell her. "I'm from another dimension." I explained to her and she started laughing until she realized I was serious.

"You're…not kidding." She said shocked. We were in my room at the inn, so we were currently sitting on a bed, which she almost fell off of. "I know, it's crazy. You need to believe me though. The world I'm from is way different. The way we talk, dress, act, the things we have there." I explained, remembering everything form where I was from.

"So…tell me what this world is like." She said with a smirk on her face. That's when I told her all about pictures, videos, TV, rock stars, radio, CDs, movies, the Internet, instant food made in microwaves, the various sweets we had, how we fought in wars, and how everyone there was human. There were no other races there, although there had been books written about people who thought they existed at one point.

I even explained about what I use to do all the time, with reading and playing video games and how I was a nerd, as my peers at the High school would refer to me as. How I was weak and only knew about many weapons, but never fought until I came here. I told her about Anime and my favorite ones along with their plots and told her about my favorite game called Skyrim.

Never once did she say anything was stupid, she was entertained the whole time. I told her about the president and how we no longer have many queens and kings anymore due to inbreeding. She asked questions when she didn't understand and I would explain everything. She loved the world I came from and said she'd love to see it.

"When I came to this world, I got the name Caranthir." and I got the name Valaina, although you didn't need to know that just yet. "What was your old name?" She asked me and I smiled. "Rae Lee." I said, knowing Rae could be used for girls and boys so she wouldn't figure out my gender from that. That's how it came to be, her knowing about my world. It felt nice having someone I could trust with my whole heart. It was nice to know she knew.

Short Reunion

"Where are we going, Caranthir?" Liliana asked me. "Somewhere." I replied and she huffed, as usual. We were walking on a road and I saw the town coming back into sight. "We're going to visit my home." I decided to tell her and she perked up. "With your family?" She asked me and I nodded. "Not blood related, but family." I explained. She gave me an odd look but followed along.

I saw the blacksmiths were open and walked to the front door, busting it open. "Honey, I'm home!" I called and Erikur fell out of the chair he was sitting in behind the counter. "Caranthir?!" He asked and I chuckled. "Long time no see, Erikur." I said and he called the others. "Caranthir!" Glena said while running up and giving me a hug.

"What brings you here?" Harold asked with a chuckle. "Well my tools are getting a bit dull and there's only one blacksmith who could possible ever make them sharp again, so I came here to tell you the person so you can learn a thing or two." I dawdled on, getting a nice hit on the back of the head by Erikur. "I can see your sense of humor is the same." Erikur said behind angry chuckled. "Meh…" I replied before going into the back to get my weapons sharpened.

"Who's your friend?" Glena asked. "This is Liliana, my partner in crime." I introduced and she laughed. "Nice to meet you." She said while shaking their hands. I whispered to the others on how she didn't know I was female and they nodded in understanding.

While my weapons were being sharpened, Erikur and Glena demanded to know how the travels were. "I keep a record book of all the adventures we've gone on." Liliana said and I froze. "You what?" I asked and she took out a large book from her coat and opened it to the first page that had her hand writing. "This is the first quest Caranthir had, given by me. He went to chase after two kids, who turned out dead by four angry orcs that he had to fight. He came back unharmed and I got my necklace back." Liliana said and Erikur looked shocked.

"Two of them were sneak attacked while the other two were head on. I told them. "Our next one was a delivery to The Shire to a man names Bilbo." Liliana continued on with out adventures like the time she almost tripped into a lake if I hadn't caught her. And how we tracked down a two bandits to get something back, and how I got stabbed in the side by some lady who I thought needed help, who was really a person who had killed her family that we had to track down for the guards. The list just went on, each one having a flier of the request that she took off the board.

After my weapons we sharpened we decided to stay the night. I made my way to the pond with my Sindarin book. _"How are you?" _I spoke fluently and chuckled at remembering how I use to butcher this simple sentence. I would be meeting Legolas again if I help out with the ring…although he won't remember me. I mean I pretend to be a man and he doesn't know I'm an elf or anything, he won't remember and even if he did he wouldn't recognize me.

I was a bit excited for it all to start though. I would meet Gimli and Aragorn along with Sam, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, and Gandalf. I've already had a short meeting with Bilbo, and a bit longer meeting with Legolas. Now I was just restless.

I took off my cloak and laid it next to me while I looked into the sky. It was so beautiful and the pond shimmered in the springtime night. "Valaina…?" I heard Erikur say and I motioned for him that it was okay, after all I had heard him. "How have you been?" He asked me. I turned to see his face. "It's been good, I suppose. The village is still as boring as ever." I commented. "Yes, indeed. It's been even duller after you left. Sue had been asking why you had to leave and Glena wouldn't talk to anyone for a week." He explained.

"And you?" I asked. "I've been waiting for you to come and visit." He told me. "I'll be departing in the morning." I explained. "Why such a short stay?" He asked, a bit concerned. "If I stay here too long I might not want to leave again." I said, looking at my reflection in the lake. "Even if the place is dull and boring?" He said, quirking his eyebrow up. "A girl could use a bit of peace in her life." With a sigh I laid down in the grass, Erikur mimicked this.

"Why don't you stay here than?" He questioned. "I am an elf, I will never die from normal means and staying in such a boring village may literally bore me to death. You should know that if an elf loses the will to live, they'd waste away and die. I don't want that, I plan to live a long time." I explained to him. I picked a flower that was next to my head and twirled it in my fingers. It was silent, not a peaceful kind, just silent.

"Why don't you stay here and marry me, once I'm old you can leave." He told me, making me blush. "I'm sure you can find a more suitable wife. One that will spend her dying days with you and cherish you until you both cease to exist. If we married once you're old and gone, I'd move on. I'd try not to grieve, but it might eat me away. I'm sorry Erikur." I whispered. "It's okay, just at least stay with me tonight." He said. I agreed and that night we just sat and watched the night sky until he fell asleep. I left the next morning.

The Smell of War

We were taking out orc after orc. There were maybe sixteen of them, and we flawlessly worked as a team to get rid of them. We huffed as we laid down by a tree and looked at our massacre. "Clear out the small orc camp, done." I huffed while wiping some sweat from my brow, feeling my circlet and smiling. "It would seem so." Liliana said, using my favorite line.

We got all our weapons and arrows and looted them a bit before heading back to town. We got our pay and made sure to wash up well, since we had blood on us. "Caranthir, I'll wash your weapons if you need me to." Liliana said while I tightened my cloak. "You know how I get with others touching my weapons." I told her and she chuckled. "Right, well clean them well. I'm off to bed after I'm done with mine, night." She said and left the room.

I washed all my weapons and sharpened them a bit before locking my door and taking off my cloak. I ran my fingers down my hair and looked in the mirror. Nothing about me looks different. I still have a baby face, although now it's different due to having to have to fight and killing. I guess it changed people, I look more mature in a way, even though I haven't grown.

It has been five years since I came here, and not a single change. Perhaps elves age at a slower pace and since I was probably thirty looking for an elf, I won't grow for maybe another ten years…this is just my theory though. I got undressed for an actual bath since they had a bin for it here and the water was already prepared now. I looked at myself. Only three scars in these five years. One from the lady stabbing me at the lake, another from where I tried to save Liliana from an orc's axe, that one was pretty damn bad at the time. The final one was on my side, I had tried to save Liliana again, and got injured again. I don't think she's done getting over that one.

I'm twenty. An age where I would be in college with friends and maybe even a lover. Now here I was, fighting day to day by the side of someone who is twenty seven. I soaked in the tub and made sure I was nice and clean before getting out. My hair had gotten use to not being washed often, so it stayed softer a lot longer, which I was grateful for. I put on some night clothes which was actually a gown and laid down in bed, not even bothering to dry my hair.

I rested for a while in the meditative state that you can go into while laying down. I woke up due to some strange noises. I quickly got dressed and Liliana came in with her things ready to go. I nodded and we jumped out the window, we had already paid anyway so it wasn't a big deal. "What are those?" Liliana asked as we some men on horses riding and they stopped at the inn. "Nazgul, ringwraths, the nine riders." They are neither living or dead. We mustn't mess with them, it will only lead to our death." I told her and she nodded. So this is it, the war of the rings has finally begun.

* * *

_Oh my goodness you guys! It's been like two/three weeks since my last update and I'm so sorry. I really wanted to update this on Valentine's day, but I ended up having two Fs and not being able to get to my stories which are on my computer. On the positive side water polo has ended and I'm not doing swim so I can write a lot more and update more __often! Anyway we have finally gotten to the war of the ring! I think either the next chapter or chapter eight will have them meet the main characters. I can't wait to see what ya'll think. Be aware though I have a tendency to rush things and make characters a bit OOC so if you ever see any of that, please inform me. Remember once I finish this I might make a rewrite. I already have most of this planned out though, but if you want to message me I'm going to put my Kik (Ew social Media) on my profile so just message me, or better yet leave a review (but with Kik I'll respond fast just tell me you read the story and I'll be cool with you.) Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter full of various shorts. I just wanted to have their smaller adventures, but didn't want to write like eight different chapters for each one. Once again this is unedited and will probably have grammar mistakes. Getting past that, I love you all and hopefully I will be able to update every week (maybe twice a week) but I've started writing a new fan fiction on Skyrim which is taking up a good amount of my time too. Love you all, remember to favorite, follow, and review~_


	8. Members of the Fellowship (Chapter 7)

08

_Italics=Sindarin_

"Why must we stalk four hobbits and a man?" Liliana whispered in my ear. "I told you to trust me on this one." I hissed, making her nod. We were amazing when it came to staying hidden and stalking our prey. After all we both aren't physically strong enough to defeat most enemies, we rely on stealth. Let me back you up to the night of the wraths.

After I told her about them and looked up and saw a pair of eyes. Aragorn…I think it was him. I had seen him occasionally, only because he's a ranger and most people know Strider if they frequent the Prancing Pony, and boy did I frequent. I mean hello baths and a warm bed, why say no? After we heard stabbing from the floor above us there was the screeching.

"What is that?" Liliana hissed while covering her ears. "They didn't find who they were looking for. Think of it like a toddler who wasn't able to get what he wanted and he's throwing a fit. That sums up what they're doing." I replied before giving her the go. We made out way out of town and hid in a tree for the night. Liliana woke up right in time for her to see the five men leaving the town.

Now here we were. An hour after Liliana woke up. So far they haven't noticed us, or hinted that they have. We stuck to the trees, since I had taught Liliana to go from tree to tree. I could jump just a tad bit further, but I'm only an elf and didn't have some super power like the ninja from Naruto…, which is where I got the idea from.

Liliana was still puzzled why we were following these people, but she knew better than to question my judgment. Last time I got my third scar and she didn't want to repeat me almost dying again. We're accident prone, it's who we are. Sneaky, accident prone, woman who are independent.

I hated swamps. They were the worst. I was trying my hardest not to sink along with Liliana. We were a far away distance from the five, due to the lack of places to hide. I could still see them though, although I don't think their eyesight is as good as mine. It was getting dark and they had slowed down for the night. "I'm tired." Whined Liliana. "They have stopped, so we shall too. Rest now, you will need your strength." I said and she did as I said.

"Are they serious?" Liliana whispered and I nodded. "Yes, they have started a fire, at night, in the pitch dark, while trying to hide…they aren't the brightest are they?" I said and Liliana nodded. We heard horse hooves and knew the wraths were near. "What shall we do?" She asked.

"We are like silent guardians. The wraths can be held back by fire, so we shall use that to our advantage. We must hurry." I said and we climbed from the back of the rocky hill. We saw the four hobbits and the five wraths. "Liliana, the fire." I hissed and she set a couple bows on fire. I saw Frodo go invisible and threw a knife that was son fire once he was stabbed. I probably could've avoided him getting stabbed, but I can't change too much.

Perhaps I'll spar Boromir though…perhaps. Liliana started to shoot arrows and eventually Aragorn came and fought the others off. "Frodo!" I heard Sam say while running up to the injured Hobbit. I cancelled out the rest of the conversation. "Who where those people?" Pippin whispered to Merry. "They're still here." Merry whispered back, and I sank a bit along with Liliana. I doubted she could hear them, but she knows when I sneak, she should probably follow.

They left after a moment, Aragorn was probably more concerned about Frodo to think about us…or he might even already know we are here and following so he'll confront us soon. "What now?" Liliana said as we gathered our items. I was glad to see my knives were still in amazing condition. Whatever Harold made these out of, it was made to last.

"We follow. We did our job with fending off the wraths. There isn't much we can do, besides make sure they continue to be safe." I explained. "Why though?" She asked me. "Ringwraths are not common and only appear for the power of the rings. I bet you that hobbit that disappeared has a ring with him, and a very dangerous one at that. Something is happening in Middle-Earth." I told her. "Why don't we take the ring?" She asked.

"You know how the stories with the rings goes and you saw those wraths. They were men who were corrupted by power, and we would be no different. That Hobbit has a resistance, only he can properly carry the damnible thing. So we need to allow him to destroy the ring, perhaps help a bit on the side. I don't want to become too noticeable." I explained, and it was the truth.

Eventually they will know about us, but I want to keep quiet for now. Maybe before they go into the mountains where the fight the cave troll…that seems like a good plan. So a little before that. We continued on after that, until Frodo was taken by the elf on the horse and the wraths followed.

"Who's there?" Strider called after Frodo was out of sight. And yes, he shall be named this until he gives us a real name to lessen suspicion. Liliana flinched a bit, but I gave her the universal signal to shut the fuck up. I saw him hold up something and my eyes widened. Had I dropped that? It was the silver dagger that Harold made for me that was my favorite thing in the world. I checked myself and surly enough it was gone.

"Oh no…" Liliana whispered and looked at me and I glared. Damn it she must've taken it and thrown it. I didn't tell her it was my favorite, so she must've thought it would be alright. "It is valuable to you, is it not?" He said. I had to get it back…but I'm not strong enough to just grab it and disappear. Besides this guy has experience, being like in his eighties and all.

"We'll discuss the dagger incident later, Liliana." I hissed in her ear before I came out from behind the tree. "Why are you following us?" He asked as Liliana came out. Liliana and I have a pact going on you see. Ever since we got the nicknames, Liliana has to pretend to be the boss with discussing things with others. After all, she is my manager.

"Tell us why those Ringwraths are after the hobbit?" Liliana said with her eyes narrowed. Yes, I did teach her how to be intimidating. "Why should we tell you?" Sam asked, clearly upset. "Tell us." Strider said in a threatening voice. "We were asked to find out what those creatures were after." Liliana said with confidence. That idiot, now for the whole time we're with them they'll think we are trying to take the ring. "The Angel of Death and her pet, the Panther." Strider said, oh great he knows us.

"Strider." Liliana said with a smirk. Good girl, act like that cocky bitch I taught you to be. "May I have the dagger back now?" Liliana said with her hand out. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Who requested you?" He asked next. "Our clients identities are classified." Liliana retorted. Good, she even remembered what to say if someone asks who sent us. I made a mini me…wait she's older than me.

"Tell us and you can have your dagger back." Strider said. "Why'd you save us?" Pippin asked out of nowhere. Liliana stayed quiet, probably thinking of what to say. "Panther wanted to." Liliana finally said, great now all eyes are on me. _"We are not after the ring, now may I have my dagger back?" _I asked in Sindarin. Strider paused a moment before decided to speak again.

"_How do you know there's a ring involved?" _He asked me. _"Ringwraths go after the rings of power, it was obvious."_ I explained, still in my amazingly fluent speaking. The dagger was tossed my way and I caught it like a badass before putting it in its sheathe by my side. I turned around and Liliana did so too, and we left. We'd be meeting again soon.

The leaves were all fallen in the most beautiful way. We had made it to Rivendell, although we dared not enter. We didn't need any elves wondering what we were doing. No instead we took refuge in the brush. We saw the important people, as I like calling them, go into Rivendell to discuss what will happen to the ring.

There he was, in all his elvish glory. The person who actually help me…the person I swore I would become friends with for the sole purpose of annoying…I never said my motives are always pure. I could've been like any other fan girl though. Run up, glomp in, rape him, declare him mine. That's what many girls would do, but living here has given me self-control. Besides I never saw him as some glorious elf, I saw him as a fucking amazing archer. What can I say, I always played as an archer in games and um hello, he shot two arrows at the same time.

He went into Rivendell along with everyone else. I even saw Gimli, everyone's favorite dwarf. His beard by the way is amazing. Kesha would be all over that. While waiting for them I decided we might as well try to look presentable. Therefore we took turns taking a shower in a river with a waterfall. I had to pay extra attention that nobody was there though with my ears. I was just nervous I wouldn't be able to hear an elf.

About an hour after the amazing shower/clothes washing, they left Rivendell. We were stalking them for about an hour when I realized something. They have an elf, and I may be able to get passed humans and hobbits with my nimble feet because of their hearing, but this was an elf who is also very old. I knew he heard us because he turned to Aragorn.

"_There is someone following us."_ He told him and he nodded. _"I know who they are, we will call them when we stop for a break."_ He whispered back. I guess he didn't think I was en elf, just knew the language. He whispered, hoping I wouldn't hear him. Well it was actually quite awhile before they took a break, also known as it was when they were about to sleep. The hobbits laid down and I heard Aragorn clear his throat, and I gave Liliana a push to tell her to make her appearance.

"I guess an elf's ears shouldn't be underestimated if you found us so early on." Liliana said and I wanted face palm, but I was still sitting behind the tree. What can I say; standing up is too much work for me. "Where is Panther?" He questioned. I guess he didn't know our official names, which would work in our favor. After all, my name is elvish.

"Who is she?" Gimli said, standing up and everyone was on alert. "Liliana…?" Gandalf asked and she looked up with a smile. "It's been awhile." She said with a smile still evident on her face. "Your parents had been so worried, they thought you were kidnapped or dead." He said in confusing. "I sought out my own adventure." She explained. Okay, so she knows the grey wizard…but than again who doesn't Gandalf know? Wait…don't answer that.

"Where is Panther?" Aragorn asked and Liliana looked at me. "Being lazy." She huffed under her breath. I gave her the glare that said, keep my name a god damn secret and she nodded. "Panther, up." She said, damn she must love these times when she is pretending to be in control. She's the bitch in this relationship, just a friendly reminder.

"Is this your companion? I had heard of the Angel of Death and the Panther, but I didn't know it was you." Gandalf said. She nodded. I was happy nobody could see my face, because it was red. Why? Um hello, everyone was looking at us. "Ah, Panther." Pippin said while walking up to me. I nodded to allow him to know I am paying attention.

"What are you two doing here?" Gandalf asked us, while everyone lurked in the background. "We are…watching." Liliana said after a moment of thought. "I see…why may I ask?" He asked and Liliana once again had to use her little brain to think. She shuffled under her feet and Gandalf laughed. "You're still the same as ever, doing whatever you want." Gandalf said.

"Why don't they join us?" Pippin finally asked and I froze. He was standing next to me, I guess the little guy knew I wouldn't hurt them if I went through the trouble of saving them. He was smarter than people gave him credit for. "We can trust Liliana, Panther however…" Gandalf looked me over. I guess he was like a protective father. "Panther is a good person, he's saved me on numerous occasions." Liliana defended me. "And Panther was the one who wanted to save us." Pippin and Merry added in.

"How can a woman and some kid we don't even know help us?" Boromir asked. I grumbled under my breath. "Panther…" Liliana warned, knowing how I react to be called a kid. I grumbled a bit more. "Why did you warn him, would he have hurt us?" Boromir said, clearly upset. "Don't worry, I don't pick fights with idiots like you…" I grumbled under my breath, enough for some people to hear. "Panther!" Liliana said and I turned my head while crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry about him, he tends to say whatever comes to mind." Liliana confessed. "Clearly…" Aragorn said. "It's just brutal honesty." I defended and Liliana gave me a look that said 'Not now, Caranthir' and I sighed. What if I wanted to be mean even more? "They shall join us, I've seen them fighting before." Aragorn finally said and everyone looked at him. "How do we know the cloaked one won't try to kill us in our sleep?" Gimli asked.

"We won't, because we'll be sleeping too." Liliana said and they finally decided we'd stay with them. Everyone went and laid down, although I could still sense they were tense. Liliana laid on my lap while I sat up against a tree, out usual way of "sleeping" although I really stay awake on watch. I guess Legolas also stays up for watch, since we don't require sleep.

I waited until I heard Liliana's steady breathing before I actually relaxed on the tree. The morning came by slowly and it was rather annoying to just be sitting there with some elf staring at you. He probably thought I was asleep though, but was still on guard. Well this would be an amazing adventure, you know being under suspicion and all. Well that was how Liliana and I became members of The Fellowship of the Ring.

* * *

_So big news, Tuesday and thursdays are now official update days. Also I finished writing on all three movies and now am doing the after story so there will be like 21-25 chapters long. Which is amazing, but now for the huge question that I might be making a poll for (If I can ever find those silly poll things out, anyone know how to make one?) Anyway __should there be a sequel. If I get many people saying nah, then this story will have the "Total Ending" chapter that I'm planning on writing, if not then the sequel will have that. Also another huge thing, should I make a rewrite of this story? Like after everything is posted and up, I'll rewrite it all and make it possibly better (Might even add more scenes here and there) Now I'm going to figure out the poll things (unless someone can help me out, that will be amazing) also a shout out to a review I got from the _

_writingNOOB. I also love stories with cross dressers, I love reading and writing about I do a rewrite I will have more funny cross dresser scenes lined up (Lots of comedy if I do a rewrite) and I hope this story is to your liking._

_Anyway my darling, I must bid you a farewell. Just say if you want a rewrite and sequel and I can make it happen since I no longer have to do sports and have a fudge ton of free time. I also want to do a small question and answer type of thing based off random things, and in the end of the next chapter I'll give you my answer after seeing yours. If nobody answers the questions I'll stop it though, so I don't seem like an idiot talking to herself (Which I do frequently) so Au revior ma petite amis~ I also failed french class last year so ya have no idea what I just said. Bye~!_

**_Question:_**

**_If you were to be stuck with any weapon to survive a foreign world, what would be your top three weapons of choice be?_**


	9. The Adventure Begins (Chapter 8)

"Panther?" Liliana finally asked me and I lay on my stomach on a rock. "Yes?" I asked her. "What are you doing?" She asked me and I sighed. "Isn't it obvious? I'm being bored." I replied in my usual calm voice. "Actually it looks like you just lost a fight with a branch." Liliana said while a leaf fell out of my hair. "It was a worthy opponent." I mumbled to her.

Yes, right before we left the forest my face decided to have a conversation with a branch. I was just happy only Liliana saw my usual daily fail. Yes, I'm not some elegant being; I do something stupid all the time. It's who I am and damnit, I'm proud of it. I looked around me. We were on a mountain and the wildlife was far behind us. Now it was just rocks and dirt covering the area.

It was dreadfully boring. To make matters worse I'm seen as an incompetent pet to Liliana, who I found out was the daughter of a small time wizard that was Gandalf's acquaintance and she was a runaway. Well I already knew she was a runaway, but didn't know about the whole "I know Gandalf the Grey due to my father being a wizards and my mother being some rich broad.

Still being a pet sucked. The only person who will talk to me occasionally is Pippin. They think I'm weak since I'm a sidekick and I'm also kind of short. They also think I'm weak for working under a woman. I can't tell them otherwise due to me not wanting them to know she's the bitch. What, I don't like talking to others and that's what leaders are supposed to do and stuff. Therefore give the responsibility of those who are under you.

"I'm going to go ask Legolas for times with aiming a bow." Liliana said while getting up. "Don't get pregnant…" I mumbled. "Panther!" She scolded while going red and I chuckled. She threw an apple at me, which was her way of saying 'You should eat, but I'm still pissed off at you' type of thing. It happens a lot actually and I can tell Liliana likes the hot men, which is why I always tease her. She reminded me of a friend I used to have, who was a huge flirt and was also attractive. Sadly this meant I always looked like a potato next to her. But now I have a cloak, so I'm a mysterious mystic potato of doom!

I looked up and saw Boromir showing the Hobbits how to fight. I turned my head and saw something in the distance. I stood up and took a bite of the apple I was given. I noticed Legolas was standing next to me along with Liliana. "What's that?" Liliana asked, a bit worried. "Just a dust of clouds." Gimli answered. "Does dust have the ability to move extremely fast and against the wind and look like birds?" I asked in a calm voice. Legolas said something which made everyone hide.

I grabbed Liliana's hand and moved her into an opening in the rocks we were standing on and we peeked out. A huge flock of, I think, crows moved overhead. Once they were gone Liliana got up as did everyone else. I tried…I did. Although the rock's ledge was a bit steep and I was just a tad short. Liliana was lucky since if I had been three or four inches taller I'd have no problem.

Now I felt like a hobbit. "Spies…we must take the pass of…" I zoned out while trying to get out of the hole. The others were about to leave while I was still struggling. "Panther…?" Liliana said and I noticed some of them stopped. "Are you stuck?" She asked with her eyebrow raised. "Maybe…" I mumbled and she started to laugh while I went beet red. "Geez, how do you always get into these situations? People think you're all mysterious when you're really just an anti-social clumsy kid." She said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not a kid…" I mumbled under my breath. "Right, and you're also not stuck in between rocks due to being too short to climb out so I can just walk away." Liliana said and I heard some of the hobbits laugh at the scene we were making. She started to walk away and pride prevented me from calling out to get help. I tried one again to jump out, only to fail once again. Why did I always end up embarrassing myself, this is why I'm antisocial. I'm a fuck up.

Well now I'm just here…stuck in a hole. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I was brought out of the hole and turned. "Thank you…" I said, blushing madly. It was the elf…this just means I truly fail as an elf if I had to get helped from another. Damn. He smiled a bit and knew it was kind of a mocking thing…well maybe. He was a nice guy so maybe it was a polite thing. Who cares, I was out of the hole.

I followed behind until Liliana finally said she was sorry.

I hate the world. I hate snow too. So put me in a world with snow will make me a homicidal maniac. So why am I in a world full of snow. Because of that person who sent those birds make us change directions. Why does everything go wrong in these stories?

I was right behind Frodo, just waiting. I saw him tumble back a bit and caught him. What, the more Boromir touches the ring the crazier he gets and after he was beaten by Pippin and Merry I decided to spare him…if I could. "You okay, Frodo?" I asked once I caught him. He checked for his necklace, which was still there, and nodded. "Thank you." Frodo said and I nodded. "No problem…" I said softly and we kept walking.

Okay so I hate heights too and now I'm at the edge of a cliff in the snow trying to keep balanced from the harsh winds. I hade Merry and Pippin right in front of me and Liliana was behind me. The winds were cold, and I hated it. I am a pessimistic bitch and I don't care!

After awhile I had Merry and Pippin hiding in my cloak from the cold, and I also wanted to make sure they were safe. They clung to my leg in order for them not to sink. I heard a voice, but it was feint. "There's a foul voice in the air/" Legolas said from the front of the group. "Saruman is bringing the mountain down!" Gandalf yelled and suddenly some snow fell from the top, not hitting us thankfully.

Gandalf and Aragorn were saying something, but I was too busy holding onto Merry and Pippin so zone in on it. I saw a flash of lightning and it struck the top of the mountain. This one did hit us. The snow was cold and I held two small hobbits near. I quickly brought them to the surface before getting myself out. "We need to get off the mountain. We'll take the path to Rohan!" Boromir yelled. "Rohan brings us too close to Isengard." Aragorn said.

"Let us go under it, in the mines or Moria." Gimli suggested and Gandalf looked…scared perhaps? "Let the Ring Bearer decide." Gandalf finally said while Frodo thought. "We must get out of here, this will be the death of the Hobbits." Boromir said and I knew it was true. Merry and Pippin where shivering like crazy and they were in my cloak. I held onto them tighter at this, worried for them. "We will go through the mines." Frodo finally said and Gandalf looked defeated.

"Dwarf walls are well hidden, not even masters can find them. Although some of their secrets are forgotten." Gimli said while hitting some stone to find the door. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas said and Liliana giggled. Well, I found her next poor victim. She would go after Legolas now…let's see how that goes for her.

"You're starting to sound like Panther." Liliana said while walking next to him. "Is that so?" He asked while glancing at me. "Liliana, I think we both no, nobody can be more obnoxious than me…other than you." I said as an after thought. "Hey!" She pouted and I laughed. "I'm just happy you mellowed down over the years." I said. "What do you mean by that? You saying I used to be dumb?" She asked me in a serious tone.

"Dumber than a brick." I said right back. "Oh ya, explain one thing I did." She said while pouting. "Oh yes, remember when we went on that delivery trip to The Shire. You went on and on about this story and then asked me if I had any stories worth telling. "Yes, once I went into this town to help a damsel in distress after losing something important. Now I am cursed to be stuck with her for all my adventures." And you had asked if the girl died and now haunted me as a ghost, remember?" I asked her and she nodded. "What about it?" She asked suspiciously.

"That girl, ya that was you." I said and she froze while I walked ahead. "That's so mean!" She whined. "You would be mean to if you had to listen to a story about a man you met at a bar who you threatened, although you had no idea what you would do if he didn't back off. I was going insane!" I replied and she pouted. "Why'd I have to get stuck with you?" she mumbled to herself.

"Because I'm fun, sarcastic, strong, fast, witty, and I have a very nice face." I said with a smirk. "How should I know, I've never seen it." She replied. "The beauty of it is known to blind others, so I must keep it hidden." I dawdled on. "Then you forgot to put narcissistic on your list." She huffed. "Oh yes, I'll make sure to put that in there the next time someone wonders why they put up with me." I said and I made her pout even more.

Once we found the door Gandalf said some weird words and it began glowing once the moon struck it. He translated what it said, but what struck me was "Speak friend and enter" which was a pretty easy riddle to solve. I laid down a bit, waiting for all of Gandalf's failed attempts at opening the damn thing. I saw Pippin about to throw a rock in the water. "I wouldn't do that, Pippin. Who knows what lurks in these waters." I warned and he put the rock down with a sad expression. Gandalf was still at the door and I sighed.

"You know I once hear a rich man say he's always find a lazy person to do a hard job, because they'd find an easier way to do it." I stated and Gandalf looked at me. "What do you mean by that?" He asked me and I smirked. _"Friend"_ I said in Sindarin and the door started to make noises. "Never think too hard about things. It's says on the door to speak friend therefore you say friend." I said with a chuckle as the door opened.

We walked in and looked around. "Yes, you will soon see the hospitalities of the dwarves. A warm fire…" I zoned out once my foot hit something. I bent down to inspect it, only to have Gandalf turn on the light of his staff and see a skull. I flinched away from him and Gimli had a bit of a scene. "We need to get out of here, now." Boromir said and we all were about to leave once Frodo stretched. A tentacle wrapped around his leg and he was now dangling above the water with a giant monster.

"What is that?!" I asked while getting throwing some knives I picked up in the mine. Hey, I wasn't going to use mine. I only use them when I have a feeling I'll get them back. Boromir cut one of the tentacles off and due to the pain the beast released Frodo. I quickly coated a dagger in poison and threw it. We ran back inside. Then the beast hit the walls, making the entrance blacked off. I don't know if the poison killed it, but it slowed it down. Now to deal with the situation on hand…I'm in a cave. I fucking hate caves.

* * *

_Heyo~ new chapter is now up. So sad I didn't get anyone to answer my question (it twas a stupid idea anyway). So anyway in this __chapter you get to see the start of everything. Also next chapter you'll see what would happen if I went into the cave (although I'd probe puke from anxiety) so that's what you can look forward to next week on Tuesday. Right now it's hard to sort any thoughts at all since I'm FaceTiming a friend of mine from this one app so ya. Anyway hope you like the chapter and oh before I forget. I have a poll on my profile so check that out if you can._

_Nyan-chan says: ...Thanks Nyan-chan, she's sick in case you wanted to know. Anyway I better get going, love you all~ Bye~_


	10. Mines of Claustrophobia

While we were walking, I kept a grip on Liliana's cloak. Okay so I was scared of caves. I am claustrophobic and being trapped in a cave didn't help. This is why none of the quests I ever did involved caves. I refused to be stuck in them. They were horrible and cramped and I like fresh air. We took a break for awhile and I was sitting right next to Liliana, not wanting to be separated from my one sense of safety.

"Panther…?" Liliana asked me after a moment of the break as Frodo talked to Gandalf. "Hm?" I responded with, hoping she wouldn't ask about me fearing caves. "Do you not like the dark?" She asked me. "I'm fine with the dark…" I said in a small tone. "Than why have you been clinging onto me this while time?" She asked after a moment and I noticed the Hobbits, Boromir, and Legolas where now looking at me.

"It's just…caves…I don't do well in caves…" I said while blushing. "Why is that?" She asked. "What is this, some kind of therapy?" I asked, not feeling like letting a whole story about shit in a cave when I'm supposed to be a strong man…or boy…whichever.

She pet me on the head with a small smile. "We'll get out of here soon, I promise." She told me and I nodded. "I know." And that was the end of it…until Gimli, it all ends with Gimli. "What's bad about caves?" Gimli asked, of course the person who practically lives in caves would love them. "There's no sun and it's either really damp or burning hot, and there's no fresh air." I listed a couple of things.

"I don't see your point, lad." He said and I sighed. "Well someone who lives in a cave wouldn't understand." Legolas said and Gimli huffed. "Says the elf boy." He muttered. "Ah, it's this way." Gandalf said once he remembered. "So you remember?" Someone asked. "No, the air just doesn't smell as foul here. Remember when in doubt, always follow your nose." Gandalf said while we walked down some stairs. I, of course, was still clinging to Liliana like a small child with its mother. I would never hear the end of this.

We got to this area and Gandalf told us to look. It was magnificent. The designs and architecture of the place was amazing. I still didn't like the mines, but it was a bit better now. "I'm going to go ahead." Liliana whispered to me and walked away, leaving me wondering what to do. I wanted to be clingy at times when I was scared. Now I didn't have anyone. The hobbits were too short to cling too and other than them, I wasn't all that close to anyone else.

I mean I knew them all, we just hadn't done all the bonding jazz yet. I walked awkwardly, like a scared child, even though I was one. A twenty-year-old woman, acting like a small child because of a cave. It was degrading. I thought I heard a noise behind me and ran a bit ahead, looking back to see of anything was there. We walked a it more until Gimli ran ahead.

The room he went to, in the middle was a casket. Gimli's cousin was dead and now he mourned. Gandalf picked up a book by the side of a skeleton. He read from it, and the content was horrid. Orcs and goblins were now here. They killed them all and there was no escape from here. We all paused after the reading, until we heard a clink. Pippin knocked over a helmet, and the armor, and the chain, and this big hunk of metal. Let's just say while it made its way down the well we all stood in shock. I totally forgot about that part…shit.

"Next time you do something like that, throw yourself down the well too. Might rid you of that stupidity." Gandalf scolded and I stood there. That's when the drums could be heard. "Shit…" I said while shaking a bit. Boromir ran to the door and closed it, almost getting hit with some arrows. Then we heard a growl. "They have a cave troll." Boromir said with a frown. "What's a cave troll exactly?" I asked, voice shaking. Nobody bothered answering, instead we readied our weapons.

There was banging on the door until a dozen orcs filled the place in. It was chaos trying to fight them all off. I just remember using my twin daggers. One aimed for my head, which I ducked and kicked him with my boot blade. A couple went for my sides, which I dodged and got with the daggers. There was fighting all around and I could barley keep up. I stood near Liliana, making sure she'd be okay.

She shot a couple in the throat, some missing and me having to cut them down. That was until the wall/door broke (I couldn't tell much with all the fighting where it broke out from) it was giant. "So that's a cave troll." I said with a nervous chuckle before dodging the mace type thing it adorned. Dodge, kill orc, dodge, check on Liliana, dodge, almost die, it all just kept going. I saw Legolas run atop of the troll's head, shooting an arrow. It didn't seem to do much, maybe you have to aim for the mouth and eyes.

I remember Frodo going down and Pippin and Merry I think it was who climbed on the troll's head. I saw the mouth open and I threw a knife into his mouth, as Legolas shot an arrow. The troll went down, crashing onto the ground underneath him. Once he stopped breathing I ran and grabbed my dagger and threw Legolas his arrow.

Then we heard more coming. We ran outside of the room into the great halls. They surrounded us. It was all going so fast as adrenaline coursed through my body. There was a roar of some sort and a whole army of orcs scattered. "Why did they all leave?" I asked, grabbing onto the closest person to me. Gandalf said something about a demon and we took off. There were some stairs that were broken off and Legolas, who I had clung to, jumped first.

Gandalf jumped next and the hobbits were thrown. I jumped, thankfully being caught because I was a wreck. I was scared, nervous, claustrophobic, tired, and shaky. I wouldn't have been able to land right. Frodo and Aragorn barley made it, after the stairs conveniently placed itself in front of us when it fell. We just kept running until we got to a narrow bridge. I was right behind Legolas as we ran, Liliana right behind me and the rest.

I reached the other side to see Gandalf standing at the bridge. "You shall not pass!" I heard before the giant beast took a step closer, only to fall down. We thought it was over until a whip grabbed Gandalf's leg, pulling him down. "Gandalf!" Someone called. "Run, you fools." He said before falling in. We ran once we saw the orcs and somehow made it out of the cave from hell. I was panting and Liliana collapsed once we got a bit further.

We were all sad, mostly the Hobbits and Liliana. Liliana was a sobbing mess, muttering things about her dear "uncle" Gandalf. He wasn't really her uncle, but she grew up, thinking of him like family. I let her cry before Aragorn told us to we had to keep going. "Give them time to mourn." Boromir said and Liliana gripped my cloak as I petted her head in a soothing manner. "If we wait too long, then orcs will be swarming these mountain sides." Aragorn stated.

Boromir nodded before getting the hobbits to start moving. "I just need some time…" Liliana said in a soft voice. "We must be off." I said, trying my hardest to not lose my guy like voice, even though I wanted to cry along with her. "No!" She said, flinching away from me. "Please, Gandalf sacrificed himself to keep us safe, we would make him look foolish if we died here because of orcs. We will mourn once we are in a safer location." I whispered while holding out a hand for her.

She nodded while wiping away some tears and took my hand. We continued. We kept walking. I wasn't as sad as the others, knowing the truth about Gandalf. Still seeing something like that hurts, and what if me being here changed something? I tried not to think of those things while I helped Liliana out until she was walking normally, still sniffling occasionally. Gimli started to say something about how a dwarf can see and hear like a hawk or something once we were in the forest when an arrow was thrusted into his face, threatening at any given moment to unleash it, ultimately killing him.

* * *

_So here's the next chapter and I am so happy someone suddenly started to follow since my phone buzzes every time I get an email so I was like "Hey, gotta update the story" so here is this chapter. Did you like it? It was super rushed, seriously i had wanted this to be like a two parter with the mines and this came out. I think the next three or four chapters were actually made when I was very ill (as in I couldn't walk or sit until I got fixed up at the doctor...let's just say chairs and I don't mix well) anyway so these were like half dead written chapters._

_Anyway do you guys like what you see? It's pretty amazing for me since I am almost done, like I have maybe two more chapters to write and bam! You guys should also be happy since we are almost at the end of the arc. Yes I have now labeled certain chapters as arcs. There's the **Before Arc, First Movie Arc, Second Movie Arc** and I can't name the others since it would spoil some things. Anyway we finished the before arc and now we almost at a stop to the First Movie Arc, so whoohoo!_

_I should probably shut up now and get going. I love you all and thanks for all the favorite/follows/reviews I've gotten. Not only that but we're almost at 2,000 views. If at the end of this story we get to 5,000 views, it will be amazing! Why? Well if I get 5,000 views, that's the same as everyone in my hight school and my school's rival school, all reading this story. It's a huge number if you think about it. Two high schools worth of people reading this, amazing. Well Bye~_


	11. Beautiful Elves

We were simply told we couldn't any further because of the evil the ring holds. We sat down while Aragorn, and possibly Legolas, talked to him. I wasn't paying attention since I was making sure Liliana didn't have another metal breakdown. A journey like this might've been too much for a girl like her. She seems so strong though.

"Follow us." The elf man said after a bit of convincing and we were led to this beautiful area. I had never seen a place as beautiful as this. The movie does this no justice. The colors were vibrant and sparkling and the trees were magnificent. If I were any better at describing, I would've continued on. Sadly just by describing it, one couldn't even begin to imagine the beauty unless you were there, seeing it with your own eyes.

I think even Liliana cheered up at this sight, who wouldn't? We walked in the area, loving every inch of the place. Then we got to the top and saw a magnificent sight. It was the Lord and Lady. They introduced themselves and the Lady began saying as how Gandalf was already gone and such. _'Hello, young elfling.' _A voice in my head said in Sindarin.

'_Hello, my lady.'_ Telepathy was a strange thing, but I would at least try. Also another thing, this lady was mystical. She knew I was an elf without even seeing my face. Therefore she is the most mystic being I will ever encounter in this lifetime…wait I'm an elf…I have many lifetimes.

We got finished with the boring things and we were to stay the night and I got to shower! An actual shower type thing was set up, so for the first time in five years, I showered. It was magical, I wanted to take the shower everywhere I went. I mean the water was frigid, but it was a shower. It was amazing, I wanted to live in the shower, I shall be the shower.

I dried off and put my clothes on and started heading the where we were staying, when something caught my eye. _"Young elfling." _She called and I decided to follow, securing my cloak. I followed her to a small grove that was adorned by flowers. She was sitting down in the middle and motioned for me to come closer and to sit.

"You need not to wear a cloak in my presence, I know you're a girl." She said in English and I took off my cloak. This was the first time in quite awhile someone saw me without a cloak on. I sat next to her, not a word was exchanged. "You follow a dangerous path." She finally said. "That I know. It's the one I chose." I explained to her.

"Pretending to be a human man, it must be tiring." She commented and I nodded. "It can be, but not being seen as weak or delicate is nice." I replied to her with a soft smile. She was beautiful, if only I could be more like her at times. "What will you do when they find out?" She asked me. "Hopefully they'll know either way, am me. I may have changed gender and race, not who I am. Even if they saw me as a girl, I would be virtually the same. Perhaps have a bit more girly moments though." I admitted, thinking back to when I wanted to mourn over Gandalf's death, but contained myself.

"You're a strong and beautiful elfling. I'm sure you'll make a fine woman someday." She told me. "Thank you." I said, taking the compliment instead of being one of those girls who are always saying their ugly. "What is your name?" She finally asked me. "Valaina as a female, Caranthir or Panther as a male." I replied to her. "Valaina, a beautiful name.' She said and I smiled.

I went back to camp and relaxed. I went into a meditative state to sleep a bit…or regain energy I guess. Really it was like sleeping, although you don't dream and you can sense everything around you. It was the closest thing I got to sleep though and I used to love sleep, so it would do. We woke up early and got ready to leave. I saw three boats out there and smiled a bit.

"Never one have we had others wear the garb of our people." One of the men said while giving us each cloaks. I was given a cloak much like the one I already owned, although this cloak had a leaf to hold it together and it was pretty. Luckily Galadriel made sure nobody saw me as I got my cloak. We were all by the boats as she gifted us items for out journey.

When she came to me she put some elven looking cuffs on my ears that fit my ears perfectly, and it was quite comfy too. _'Be safe, elfling. When it comes your time to reveal who you are, follow your heart.' _She said to me, telepathically which still amazed me. I nodded my head with a smile. The others got their items and we got into the boats.

I won't say I wasn't overexcited being in the same boat as Legolas…but then again Liliana was also there and she was going after him so…it was awkward for me. Why? Well it was a line where Liliana sat in front of him, I sat behind him, due to me being amazingly awkward and not wanting to face anyone, and Gimli was in front of her.

I felt a bit bad for Legolas, having to row all four of us around. I mean Aragorn has him and two small hobbits, as does Boromir Then you have Legolas, with a dwarf, a human, and an elfling, along with him. Not to mention I was extremely tempted to jump into the water. Why? Well I thought it was obvious. I use to swim all year long, now I rarely get to take a dip. It takes its toll on a girl, you know?

"To look my last upon that, she was fairest. I would call nothing fairer unless it was her gift to me." Gimli said while looking ahead. "What was it?" Legolas asked. "I asked her for one hair from her golden head…she gave me three" the last part was almost inaudibly, but I smiled at it. "What did you get, Legolas?" Liliana asked next. "A bow, and you?" Liliana smirked for a moment.

"I got a new dagger." Liliana said with a grin. I turned around (I was originally back to back with the elf), put my hand son Legolas' shoulder to pick myself up, and looked over. Legolas faltered a bit and glared, which I smirked under my hood for. Liliana showed me the dagger. "You still remember how to use daggers, or do I need to teach you again?" I asked, since the last time she used daggers were maybe a year ago since she prefers her bow and didn't have very nice daggers to begin with.

"You're a horrible teacher though." Liliana whined and I sighed. "Then why did you always come asking for my help?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow. She blushed a bit before putting the dagger up. "You were the only one I knew who could use a dagger at the time. Although I'm pretty sure that some of the guys here can handle themselves with daggers." Liliana said and I knew what was going on.

"Then why don't you ask Mr. Elf here?" I asked while pointing to Legolas. "Great idea, Legolas, would you help me with training with a dagger?" She asked him, putting on her cute face. "Of course." He replied with his usual polite person smile.

It was about an hour on the river and Liliana was starting to get bored. I had gone back to my original position, which was sitting up straight, back to back with the elf. I didn't want to lean against him, although Liliana had no problem with it. I was just too awkward to make physical contact with people I haven't known for a long time.

"I'm bored Cara-Panther." Liliana said, almost saying my name, but quickly correcting herself. "What was that you were saying?" Legolas asked and I tensed up. "Oh I almost said his name." She said with a small blush. "What would that be?" Gimli and Legolas asked. Oh great, they're tag teaming on her. "Liliana…" I warned and she whispered sorry.

"Panther's name is Caranthir." She said with a small smile. "I'm going to kill you…" I mumbled and she shuffled uncomfortably. "They would've found out eventually though, why not now?" She asked and it almost made me want to chuckle. I mean, I'm a girl and she doesn't even know that or my real name. Another thing, I have long since thrown away my name from where I came from, which makes things a lot easier for me, not having to recall those memories are nice.

"Woman…" I grumbled and Gimli laughed a bit. "Lads got that right." Gimli said and I swear Legolas also smiled. "Are you men ganging up on the only female on this trip? Cruel." She said and I laughed a bit. I hadn't laughed much ever since we met, so Liliana was caught off guard. "Caranthir, did you just laugh? The being who never laughs, has laughed." Liliana said in shock. "Yes, I am capable of emotions." I explained. The reason for not laughing though was because it's a bit…feminine.

"You have a girly laugh, lad." Gimli pointed out. "Why do you think I never laugh?" I asked him. I relaxed a bit, almost leaning onto Legolas before I caught myself. "I'm still bored…Caranthir?" She asked. "Hm?" I hummed and she sighed. "I'm going to sing!" She suddenly said while clapping her hands together. "Crap…" I mumbled to myself and luckily Liliana didn't hear me, although Legolas shuffled a bit in amusement.

Liliana cleared her throat before the singing started.

"A boy came trotting down the path

he met a man with a smile and said

"I know a way for us to be rich

Just follow me and we catch the fish"

The man smiled

A grin far and wide

The boy took his hand

Leading him to the land of mine"

Liliana sang. The thing is…she can never remember lyrics and freestyles them so they come out horribly and odd and usually hilarious. Another thing…she is beautiful and sweet, she can't sing. It sounds like something is dying. I covered my mouth to suppress my chuckle.

"Caranthir, are you laughing!" She asked in an angry voice. "Perhaps…" I said, rolling my eyes due to knowing what was to come. "You always laugh at my singing!" She said. "That's because you never remember the actual lyrics so you make stuff up, it's funny." I confessed and she puffed out her cheeks. "Like you could remember the lyrics to whole songs…" She mumbled. "I know many songs." I retorted and she froze. "Then sing me one." She said with a smug smile apparent on her face.

"Why should I? I can't sing." I lied a bit. I can sing…I just can't reach a lot of notes. "Sing or I won't talk to you ever again!" She said, still angry. "Don't threaten me with a good time." I said with a small chuckle. "Sing boy. Or else I shall sing for the next hour in a half, non stop." She threatened and I swear everyone froze at this threat…yes she was that bad.

"Fine…but no complaining on the songs I pick. They weren't meant to be some sort of happy song." I told her, blushing a bit. "Get on with it." She explained. I sighed a bit before recalling a song I knew from a book back in my world.

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where they strung up a man they say murdered three?

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it seem

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where the dead man called out for his love to flee?

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it seem

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free?

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it seem

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me...

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it seem

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

I finished and relaxed. "That was actually good…" Liliana mumbled and I smirked. "Thank you." I replied coolly. I know it sucked, singing as a guy sucks and I can't get many notes, so it wasn't that good. "Lad, you're voice is high." Gimli stated. "I'm aware." With that we relaxed for another hour or two.

It was pretty quite, not much going on. I looked over Legolas' shoulder and saw Liliana dozed off.

I was looking at the lake when I thought I heard something. It was like a growl, and a lot of foot steps. I perked up and looked around in the forest. I didn't see anything though…strange. Some birds in the distance called and scattered.

I saw Legolas' head turn to where the sound was coming from. "What is that?" I asked, my voice hushed. "Orcs maybe?" He replied and I shivered. I hated those damn things. I scooted back until my back touched Legolas' and I grabbed onto the end of his cloak, glaring at the forest and zoning into the noise. It wasn't too pronounced, but it was there and it was unnerving.

"Are you okay, Caranthir?" Legolas asked. "I'm fine…" I mumbled. Okay I don't care if I'm supposed to be twenty, I still have the emotions I had when I was younger. I was always scared and nervous, naïve, jumpy, curious, and impulsive. I don't know why I was like this, but I was. I didn't like being scared, but I couldn't help it. Orcs traveled in large groups and were scary and ugly and smelly. They may be weak, but in groups they're monsters.

"We've finally stopped!" Liliana said with a bright smile. "Don't be shouting, Liliana." I informed her and she made the zip-it, lock-it motion I showed her before. I walked a bit as we put our boats up and smiled as the wind rushed my hair…in my cloak. It was a nice night, a beautiful one. I loved resting under the stars, unlike where I came from.

"Caranthir, try this bread. One small bite is enough to fill up a grown man!" Liliana said while shoving some bread in my face. I took a small bite, and it actually did fill me up. Liliana took two bites from the same piece before putting it back in her cloak. "Thank you." I told her and she waved it off. "Didn't I tell you like four years ago I'd watch out for you? I mean you're still just a child." Liliana said with a goofy grin.

"I'm not a child." I whined while puffing out my cheeks, not like she could see. "That's what a child says." She pointed out and I looked away with a small sigh of annoyance. "Not a child…" I mumbled and Liliana rolled her eyes. "Then why are you the youngest one here?" She asked me and I froze. Okay so maybe I was the youngest one here…so what?

"How old is he?" Pippin asked and I froze. "Younger than me." She stated, "If you're wondering I'm twenty seven." She said with a smirk. "So a year younger than me?" He asked and she nodded. "You're twenty eight?" She asked the young hobbit. "Yes, I am. Still only kid." He said while looking down. "A kid, you're a grown adult though?" She questioned him. "Hobbits live longer than humans, so they are considered adults at the age of thirty three, if I'm not mistaken." I informed her.

"That's right." Merry said and I nodded. "But if you're twenty seven and older than Caranthir, how old is he?" Pippin still asked and a couple people looked over at us. Mainly Gimli, Merry, Pippin, and Legolas, since Boromir and Aragorn were talking and Sam and Frodo were also talking…well mainly Sam was talking. "I'm old enough to fight." I explained, hoping they'd leave it at that. "Legolas, ask the lass, I think she'll tell ya since she does fancy you." Gimli whispered to Legolas, and my elf ears picked it up.

I didn't think he'd actually do anything, but once he nodded his head, I froze. "Liliana?" Legolas called in his polite prince manner. "Yes." She said, honey filing her voice. "How old is Caranthir?" He asked and I grabbed Liliana's arm. "Don't…" I hissed and she again smiled apologetically. "Please?" She asked me and I shook my head. "What if I just told Legolas?" She asked, using her puppy dog eyes on me that would make any man melt, luckily I'm not a man. Besides, I have a baby face and have mastered the face a long time ago, therefore my puppy dog face is way better.

"We're friends, right?" I said, poison dripping off every word. "So are they." Liliana said with a quirked eyebrow. "I knew you for two years before I told you my age." I explained and she huffed. "We've known these guys for a long time though." She said and I sighed in annoyance. "No." I said and it was quiet for maybe a couple seconds. "Caranthir just turned twenty one." She said and I glared before climbing a tree.

"Caranthir!" Liliana said once she saw me in the tree. "What?" I hissed and she sighed. "Stop throwing a fit and come down from there." She said and I shook my head. "I can't trust you anymore, woman." I said with a hiss. "Why do you now start calling me woman, I have a name!" She said, putting her hands on her hips. "Woman like you annoy me." I hissed again. I guess we were making a bit of a scene, weren't we?

"What do you mean woman like me?" She asked, clearly aggravated from this. "The girls who act like princesses and expect all to bow down in front of them. This is why I didn't want you joining me all those years ago." I said and she gasped. "Then why did you let me join?" She asked. I stayed quiet. I didn't want her to know I was lonely and scared during that time and I wanted someone to be with me. She did remind me of one of my friends, so she seemed to fit.

"Perhaps you had a crush on me?" She said and that did it. "Trust me, needy girls aren't my time. Especially the ones who think they can get anything they want with their looks and body alone." I said with a laugh. She left, clearly pissed off at me. I stayed in the tree that night, not like I wanted her to say anything to me anyway.

* * *

_Here is chapter 11 and I am about to pass out. I was originally going to bed then I remembered hey **Thursday get off your lazy ass and post**__so because of this mental __pep talk I made sure to update before I passed out. Also Liliana is actually based off of a friend of mine who actually acts like this, although a lot less caring and compassionate towards friends. She usually is a bitch and comes crawling to us whenever something doesn't go her way, so be happy Liliana isn't like that. Although with the whole guy thing, this is a bit spot on how my friend acts (although she always gets the guy) so ya another difference. Also the song in this is the Hanging Tree from the hunger games although I listened to the Adrisaurus version on youtube so if you want look it up. I don't own the song so it's a declaimer so there, I said it!_

_I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and the last chapter is the conclusion to the First Movie Arc so I might even write a bit of an extra at the end of it, we'll see. That means it'll actually be a recent writing though so if any of you have anything you wish to see in an extra, please do tell. I think it'll be a flashback of something that wasn't mentioned before though. So ya, just leave a suggestion and if not I have one of my own that I will use so good night (or morning depending on where you live...or good evening) and Bye I love you~_


	12. An Attack!

"I refuse to stay in the same boat as him." Liliana said while pointing a finger at me. I stayed quiet, not really caring at all. "Then you'll rid with Boromir and one of the hobbits will take your place." Aragorn said and she nodded, a bit upset she didn't get to be with Legolas. We got into the boat. It was a line again, with Legolas in the back, I, Pippin, and Gimli. I think Legolas was actually a bit relieved since a hobbit weighed less than a fully-grown woman.

I sat down with a sigh and watched as the water rippled each time the paddle struck it. "Sorry about causing your fight." Legolas said and I looked at him and Gimli and Pippin also said sorry. "Not your guys' fault, she does this every time there's a guy involved. Which is exactly why I don't understand woman. They're your friends, but once they're captivated by a man they will tell them anything about you. This isn't the first time. I mean I would've told you guys eventually, I just prefer telling instead of others. Woman are troublesome." I mumbled the last part.

"They're only troublesome because you haven't found one that suits your fancy, lad." Gimli explained. "I don't think that will be happening anytime soon, trust me." I said, I mean I am straight so I prefer guys. Gimli laughed and called me a liar. "I bet you've already had someone ask your hand in marriage." Gimli replied. "Actually I have. I said no." I said and Gimli turned to look at me. "Why is that?" He asked me. "_He_ wasn't exactly my type." I said, emphasizing the _he_ in it.

"A man proposed to you?" Gimli asked then started to laugh. I think Legolas laughed a bit before I smirked. "Well my face is pretty nice and the man had seen it. It isn't that abnormal." I said and Gimli laughed more along with Pippin. "So you have a face even men fall for?" pippin asked and I nodded. "Very often. Now you see why I hide it." I said and they started to laugh. Not my fault I'm a sexy ass female…well I'm more of cute girl with big boobies and curves. No ass though, never an ass.

I don't like tooting my own horn, but at my old school I've had three girls confess to me and a couple guys, so I wasn't ugly. The four of us joked around for the trip, mostly Gimli, Pippin, and I since Legolas is supposedly polite to others. Of course that still didn't stop him from making smart comments that were actually quite funny. Except when it was "indirectly" picking on me…and calling me a child…I so hate his type now that I think about it.

"Look." Legolas said and I turned my head up to see these huge statues that were breath taking. I started up at them in amazement while the others talked about them. These statues were way bigger than I had ever thought and I was amazed at how they looked. The time it must've taken to make such beautiful pieces of work must've been years. I just stared at it like the kid I was. Amazed by such small things, I loved it.

Once we reached the waterfall we strung the boats up and took a rest. Boromir and Frodo were gone for now, and I knew what was probably going to happen. I started to pace a bit while Legolas talked to Aragorn before the realized the loss of their hobbit friend and Aragorn went off to find them. I still kept pacing quite a bit, nerves really. Also the knowing that the orcs will soon be here.

I slipped away to a tree, making sure to watch Liliana. Then I heard the cry of the orcs. I got out my weapons and clung to the tree. "Hobbits, hide." I commanded and they looked up at me. "Do it." I hissed out and I saw them scramble off while the rest of us got weapons out. "Caranthir, follow the hobbits, protect them!" Legolas ordered and I looked at him then to Liliana. He nodded and I dashed off to where the hobbits were.

I found them hiding in a tree and quickly joined them. "Caranthir?" Pippin whispered and I nodded. "Silence, I'm here to protect you." I explained then we saw Frodo hiding by a tree. "Frodo, over here." Merry said while motioning him over to us. He looked at us with sad eyes and shook his head. "What's he doing?" Pippin asked. "He's leaving." I whispered in shock. "No." pippin said before getting out of the hiding place then we heard orcs. "There's only one thing we can do for Frodo now." I whispered as all three of us looked at the orcs.

"Frodo, come back to us alive." I said before the three of us used ourselves as decoys. "It's working!" Pippin announced. "I know, now run." Merry said and I kept pace with them as we ran. That was until a huge orc came into view. I was about to grab my katana when Boromir came out and saved us. We all got our weapons, me finally using my katana since I didn't want my precious daggers to never be found. We kept fighting until the big ass boss shot Boromir.

He was amazing, even having an arrow through his chest he kept fighting alongside me. I kept killing the orcs, once after another. So many dead, and so much more were filling their places. It was hell I tell you. I was sliced by a sword…poisoned I think it was. My body was paralyzed. I saw the hobbits grab my katana and try to fight. I think they even put it back with me. I couldn't see anything though. It was getting blurry. I blacked out.

I wasn't couscous, but I could sense and hear my surrounding. "What do we do with the cloaked one?" I heard a gruff voice ask another. "He could be a tall Halfling, heard of them before. He goes with us."

Another said. Great, I was being mistaken as a Halfling…wait a moment. They mistook me for a hobbit!

* * *

_Poor Valaina, being mistaken as a Hobbit. Well a tall hobbit, but a hobbit no less. Such a shame for elves who are supposed to be a tall race. oh well. This concludes the first movie arc, which is amazing don't you think? I made it this far! That must count for something, right? Any who sorry for not updating on tuesday the time change messed me up entirely so it's all weird for me right now and I want to pass out at every moment of the day. Did you enjoy the first arc? Valaina has been kidnapped, because I said she should. I still can't believe I wrote this far, expect an update on tuesday! I love you all and if you have any questions I am always free to ask so go ahead and ask them *hears crickets* shut it crickets...although I do find you strangely adorable. Bye~!_


	13. Sexy Elf, I'm Female!

I woke up to a pain in my arm. I knew I could move again, but I couldn't at the same time. My hands were ties together with rope and it they were around an orcs neck. I turned my head to see Pippin and Merry being carried in the same manner. My hood was still on, so it looks like these orcs are idiots and I felt my katana on my back. Orcs really are the stupidest creature I have ever known. "How long was I out…?" I mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"About a day." Pippin said before we were told to shut up by an orc. Geez, these guys are assholes. I saw one in the front stop us all. "What do you smell?" One asked. "Man flesh, they've picked up our trail, go!" He said before they all started to run. It wasn't that easy to pick up their trail really. They smell like shit, and leave behind footprints. They're like clumsy idiots…correction they are clumsy idiot and they're also weak as hell alone.

A couple more days past…maybe two. I don't track these things. I knew that they were looking for us, but it wouldn't be them who save us. This was boring though, and I could tell the hobbits were hungry since they hadn't eaten and they usually ate quite a lot.

Eventually the orcs had us all stop until they got some rest and food. They dropped us to the ground rather harshly and I crawled over to where Pippin and Merry were. "Are you guys okay?" I asked and they nodded. "Pippin, I think we may have made a mistake, leaving The Shire." Merry said, then we heard a strange wailing noise. "What was that?" Pippin asked, slightly scared.

"The trees." Merry whispered back. "I heard that in this forest, the trees come alive." I whispered back to them. "Ya, you know the old tales. Something in the water here makes them grow tall, and alive." Merry explained. "Alive?" Pippin asked, shocked. "Whisper, even move." Merry said and I nodded. "I heard it's all true." I told them. "All of it?" Pippin asked, very worried. "All of it." I said back.

"I'm hungry. We haven't had anything but stinking maggoty bread for three days." One of the larger orcs said. "Ya, why can't we have some meats. What about them, they're fresh." A smaller orc said, looking over to us. "They are not for eating." A large orc said and the smaller one looked at him with a glare. We were picked up by another orc then we looked in front of us. "What about their legs, they don't need those." A crazy looking one said while licking his lips.

"Oh they look tasty." The same orc said and tried to get to us, only to have another orc push him away. "Get back, you scum." He said and they broke out into a fight. One of the orcs got their head cut off before they all scrambled to eat him. The three of us tried to crawl away, until I felt a foot on my back. "Go on, cry for help, squeal. There's no one to help you now." An orc said while grabbing my face, looking me in the eye. Then he went down, a spear in his back. "Hurry hobbits, to the forest." I said then remembered something.

I flexed my muscle to release the hidden blade and cut myself, before doing the same to the hobbits. I pulled out my silver dagger and stabbed it into the ground before we ran off into the whispering woods.

Liliana's P.O.V

We got there early morning. An orc head lay on a skewer. I had fought with my dearest friend, Caranthir, and now he was taken. An ash of the burned bodies lay stacked upon one another. I wanted to cry at the sight. My worst fears came true once the dwarf showed us one of their knife sheathes in the burning area. Bawled my eyes out right there. My poor, dear Caranthir. Why must I had let a man ruin what was dearest. Now he lay cold, floating in the abyss. My head was spinning and I wiped away the tears.

I turned my head to the side. I saw a shimmer off in the distance, near the woods. I got up with shaking legs and hobbled over to it. There it was, Caranthir's dagger. I covered my mouth to stop a small sob of joy. "They are alive, and well." I finally said and I saw Aragorn come up behind me. "How do you know?" He asked and I pointed.

"Caranthir always told me if he is ever taken, he'd lay a dagger in the dirt to allow me to know he was alive, and to carry on. He said that was the sign that he would see me soon." I said, a small tear rolled off my cheek. I grabbed the dagger and looked it over. "That is Caranthir's, it's the same one I took before." Aragorn said from behind me.

"May I hold onto it for him?" Legolas said and I nodded my head slightly, giving my trust in the elf. After all he was stronger than I, and Caranthir would want his dagger back and I might lose it. He took the dagger, observing it before putting it in his boot. Despite the evidence that they were alright, Aragorn decided to look for more reassurance.

"Two hobbits, and a small person lay here." Aragorn said while tracing the area, following the trail. "They crawled, their hands were bound." He continued as he found the roped. "A clean cut." He mumbled. "It wouldn't surprise me. Caranthir had many hidden items that were very sharp. He probably cut them with ease." I said and he just nodded. "They ran here, they were followed." He said while looking at the tracks. "Their tracks lead away from battle…into Fangorn Forest…" Aragorn finished.

Caranthir's/Valaina's POV (Night Before)

"Did we lose him? I think we lost him." Merry said while we looked around the giant forest. The hungry orc had been chasing us, much to our displeasure. We heard some grunting noises and froze. "I'm gonna rip your heads off." He threatened and we got back up to run. I would've just killed him there, but then we might not meet the tree we were supposed to meet soon.

We climbed up a tree and Merry smiled. "I think he's gone." He said and then was grabbed. "Merry!" I called out, grabbing onto his hand. His hand slipped from mine and he was on the ground. I grabbed onto the tree, opposite side of Pippin. "Merry!" We both called out. He kicked the orc in the face and we heard a noise and turned our heads for a brief second. Well Pippin did, I just continued to stare into the eye that just opened on the tree.

Pippin turned back and screamed in shock while I just gave an awkward smile underneath my cloak. Pippin lost grip and started to fall, but the tree caught him and he picked up his root/foot and squashed the orc. Merry scrambled up and tried to run while Pippin told him to run. "Wait Merry, don't run away!" I said, almost resorting in my feminine voice. Well I guess it doesn't matter now, since I was going to reveal myself very soon anyway.

He picked up Merry and I slid down to his wrist so he was looking at the three of us. "Little orcs." He said in a distasteful voice. I fell off onto the ground from the sudden vibration of his voice, luckily I landed on my feet and he made sure to watch me so I wouldn't run. "Merry, the tree is talking." Pippin said in a shocked voice. "Well of course, he's and Ent, you know a guardian of the forest." I explained to them while he looked down at me, as did the hobbits.

"Yes, Treebeard some call me." He said and I nodded. "Treebeard…you're Fangorn?" I asked in astonishment and he looked at me. "A surprise that an orc knows of me." He said. "I just had heard you were one of the oldest Ents still alive in middle earth, the forest was names after you." I said. He moved Merry to his other hand with Pippin and grabbed me with his free as he began walking.

"Don't talk to it, you'll only encourage him." Pippin said and I rolled my eyes. "Quiet, he's a lot smarter than you." I retorted. "Who's side are you on?" Pippin asked finally. "I am on nobodies side, because nobody is on my side, little orcs. Nobody cares about the forest." Fangorn said to us. "We're not orcs, we're hobbits, minus Caranthir. He's a human." I scoffed at this.

"Hobbits? Never heard of a hobbit before." He said rather slowly, "Sounds like orc mischief to me." He said while giving us a bit of a squeeze. "I believe you have heard of elves before, have you not?" I questioned him. "I know of the elves, they taught us Ents to speak." Fangorn said and I nodded. "I'm an elf." I explained and he glared at me. "Remove your hood." He said and I took in a deep breath before slowly pulling my hood off. My hair was pulled up, so my ears were showing.

"So you speak the truth, then what of these…Hobbits?" He asked, looking over at them. "Hobbits are people who live in The Shire." I explained while Merry and Pippin looked at me in disbelief. "You're a girl?" Pippin stated. "You're an elf?" Merry said next. "That is…obvious now." I said with a small grin that I flashed them. I decided I'd go back to my regular feminine voice. "Even if you are an elf, I must make sure. The white wizard will know." He told us and we all froze. "White wizard?" Merry asked and turned to Pippin. "Saruman…" I hissed before we were all dropped and we looked up. Before us stood Gandalf the White.

* * *

_And here is today's update! Thanks by the way to the guest who kindly reminded me who checked to see if this story has updated like four times today, I assure you your fifth time won't disappoint. Muhahaha anyway I already have who doesn't like Liliana and I will admit I did a little happy dance at this. I am not much of a fan of her as well, now imagine the person who she was based off of, ten times worse I must say. Anyway we are now in the Kidnapped Arc or should this be called the Chanting Forest Arc? or the "I'm a female, bitch" arc? OMJ the moment we've all been anticipating, she has been revealed as a sexy mother fucker and sorry for all the cursing, but hey! Now that I have updated I must go back to my other short little story I'm writing (not an actually story with chapters, just a short little writing thing I felt like doing) so I must go and procrastinate studying for my Math CAHSEE that is tomorrow. Today was english...which is why I'm so tired. Ah revior or whatever you saying french...bye my loves~ _

_Oh and before I forget thanks so much for the reviews I do a happy dance each time my email says I got a new review (since it buzzes all the time) so if I'm ever late on an update remind me, my phone will go off and we all know I'm forgetful as gold fish. Well now I'm serious, bye and don't forget to __review my darlings~_


	14. Old Men Trees

We were currently sitting upon the shoulders of Fangorn. We met with the white wizard, who turned out to be Gandalf. He told Fangorn to keep us safe. I could tell you all about the meeting, but there really wasn't much to it. Sitting on a giant moving tree is way more interesting in my opinion. "My home lies deep in the forest here." Fangorn said while he walked along the forest.

"I told Gandalf I'd keep you safe, and safe is where you shall be. The trees have grown wide and dangerous. They will harm you if they can. There are too few of us now. Too few of us left to manage them." He said while he walked along the forest. "What happened to all the others?" I asked him. "They were chopped down by orcs, I think." He explained.

"That's horrible…" I said under my breath. "It is indeed." He said with a sigh. "I hate orcs." Pippin said and we all agreed. "They're ugly." Merry commented. "And smell like shit." I also added. We just kept on going with a list of why we hate the orcs because of how stupid, ugly, and smelly they were. Even Fangorn made a couple comments about them.

"So Caranthir?" Pippin said after maybe an hour had passed by. "Yes, Pippin?" I said back, wondering what it was. "Is Caranthir your real name?" he asked me and I shook my head. "Valaina Felagund." I told them my whole name. "Valaina is a pretty name." he said. "Thank you." I said while looking down. "You're a very pretty girl, why did you always hide your face?" Merry asked me.

"Well everyone assumes girls are weak, I didn't want to be apart of the assumption so I decided to take fate by the reins and ride it until I came to a cliff." I explained to them with a smile. "I see, that makes sense." Pippin said and I nodded. I swung my legs over the side, the few locks of hair, including my bangs, flowed n the breeze. It's been a long time since I was last able to experience this. I just never really risked anyone making the connection that Caranthir and Valaina are one of the same, so I never showed my feminine side even when I was away from Liliana for the night.

The forest looked a lot more alive then when we arrived here at night, and no I'm not talking about Ents. There were actually animals scurrying past us, which was strange. I don't remember this place having any sorts of wildlife in the movies…although Pippin and Merry barely got any screen time during this time.

"How do you think the others will react to you being a girl and all?" Pippin asked and I shrugged. "I don't know, Liliana doesn't even know and we've been together since I was sixteen. She'll be shocked for sure." I explained to them with a grin. I guess they aren't use to me showing emotion, which is understandable. My facial expressions usually made all my statements themselves, without them you couldn't tell if what I was saying is supposed to be serious, sarcastic, funny, or just one of my blunt statements.

"Really, she never found out?" Merry asked in shock. "Nope, I am very professional with hiding my gender and race." I explained. "She didn't even know you were an elf?" Pippin questioned. "Not a clue, but I'm sure the other princess might've suspected at times." I said while playing with my circlet, then going to my ears that I received as a present from a godly elf.

"The other princess? There was only one other girl and that was Liliana." Merry said, a bit confused. "Well the princess of Mirkwood of course. You remember, long blonde hair, much longer than mine." I pointed out. Every time my hair was getting to long, I would cut it. Now it hung loosely over my shoulders. Although I never had a clue on how to cut my side bangs, so now they cover my right eye, making my eyes seem the same color since you can't exactly see my other eye.

We kept talking until they got tired and rested. I decided to follow their example and took a rest too. It was relaxing, you know? Being on a giant Ent that has sworn to protect us. It was a bit like riding in a car with the window rolled down, but more exciting and surprisingly more comfortable. Well the comfortable thing could be due to me not having anything remotely comfortable in quite a long time, and I frankly didn't care.

This world wasn't polluted or as corrupted as the one I came from. Most races didn't give a huge hoot about money, although dwarves and humans are al on that shit in my mind, but it's not as bad as where I was from. There is still racism everywhere, which annoys the hell out of me. People here aren't all whores, (although I have seen a few at various hotels, they still wore more than the girls where I came from) and they're pretty likable most of the time. Although I will admit I have come across a store that sold lingerie before and Liliana had to check it out. So I guess in this world girls still have the right to be sexy as hell. I mean I was pretty tempted on buying some of these things…okay so maybe my underwear was from there…it was cute and white so it didn't matter much anyway.

I was snapped out of my trance-like sleep when Pippin finally said something. I don't know how long we had been traveling, but I guess it was time. "Look, the smoke to the south." Pippin said as I rose up to see what he was looking at. Indeed, there was smoke. I was just happy I knew where south was. "There's always smoke rising from Isengard these days." Fangorn said in his usual slow pace. "Isengard?" Merry and I said at the same time and we got up more to get a better look.

"There was a time when Saruman would walk in my woods, but now he has a mind of metal. He no longer cares for growing things." Fangorn explained and a small shiver trailed up my back as we reached the top of the tree. "What is it?" Pippin whispered to us, although we all knew Fangorn could hear us perfectly. "It's Saruman's army." Merry told them. "Their numbers are huge…" I said in awe as we watched them. I never did realize how many there were until now. I always knew there was a lot, but this much is just ridicules. "The war has started." Merry said and I clung onto the tree a bit tighter.

I was no fool. I may be good at fighting with a small group, but in a war I would surly perish. I guess I should be thankful the orcs were stupid enough to take me along with them. If they hadn't…I fear the worst. Now though, I realize something though. Liliana was going to be fighting. I hoped that maybe Legolas has feeling for her, and made her sit out the fight, although I doubt it. She most likely would be fighting the war, and there was no grantee she'd make it out alive.

We traveled some more until I saw a clearing coming into view. "The Ents have not trouble themselves with the wars of people in a very long time. Now something is about to happen, that should not happen." He said before said some words that I didn't bother listening to. "What is that?" merry asked. "It's a gathering." Was the calm reply of Fangorn. "The gathering of what?" merry asked and his question was soon answered from the noises of the forest.

Fangorn started to name all the Ents that came into the clearing as we stood there in awe. "It is good that you have all come. Now we must decide if the Ents will go to war." Fangorn said in a serious voice while the other Ents looked at us then back to him.

He set us down and we walked away while the discussed their plans of action. "How do you suppose the others are doing?" Pippin asked while we sat down in the meadow. "Probably getting ready to fight." I told them and they just nodded. "Ya, knowin them they probably are goin to fight." Pippin said while Merry agreed. "I worry for them." I mumbled and the others just nodded. They were our friends and they were going to war, of course we were worried sick.

Nightfall came around and the Ents were still discussing, what with their slow way of talking and the huge debate about going to war. We saw Fangorn turn around and started to walk towards us. "Merry, Valaina." Pippin said and we got up and walked towards them. "We have just agreed…." he said and paused while we looked at each other in anticipation, "…I have told your names to the others and we have agreed…you are not orcs." He said with a smile.

"Well that's good news." Pippin said and then looked at Merry who was less than excited. "What about Saruman, have you come to a decision about him?" Merry asked the question we all wanted to know. "Now don't be hasty, Master Meriadoc." Fangorn said and I could tell Merry was upset. "Hasty? Our friends are out there fighting, they need our help. They cannot fight this war on their own." Merry said while furrowing his eyebrows.

"War, yes. It affect us all, but you must understand young hobbit. It takes a long time to say anything in old Entish and we never say anything unless it's worth saying. A long time to say." He explained to us and we were still very angry about this. "The Ents cannot hold back the storm. We must go about these things like we have always done." He told us and I frowned. "How could this be your decision?" Merry and I accused at the same time. "This is not our war." He explained and I glared at him.

"But you're part of this world," Merry yelled at the elder Ent while the others looked around, "aren't you?" the other Ents just kept looking at each other. "You must help, please. You must do something." He plead, but I don't think they could be persuaded. "You are young and brave, Master Merry, but your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home." Fangorn said and we all looked down in defeat.

"Maybe the tree is right, Merry. This world is too big for us. What could we do here? We got the Shire, maybe we should go home." Pippin announced while I grabbed my cloak and put it on, leaving the hood off though. "The fires of Isengard will spread, the whole world will burn, and what was once green and good in this world will be gone." Merry said to Pippin. "You know, once I heard about this thing called the butterfly effect. It tells about how a sensitive dependency on initial conditions in which a small change in one place in a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state." I finished, remembering a thing or two I had once learned in school.

"In a language we can understand?" Merry asked and I sighed. "A small, sensitive thing can impact the future at a large scale." I told them in much simpler terms and Pippin still looked confused. "A small thing makes the largest differences." I finally said before Pippin finally got it. "That makes sense, so if we do something that seems small, it can change things a lot?" Pippin asked and I nodded. "It could change everything for better or for worse." I told them with a smirk.

We eventually got back on Fangorn so we could be taken back home. It was quiet, nobody really wanted to talk. We were just walking and relaxing a bit on the large Ent. "I will leave you at the western borders of the forest, you can make it north to your homeland from there." Fangorn explained to us while we just sat there lifelessly. "Wait, stop." Pippin said and Merry and I just looked at him.

"Turn around, turn around and take us south." Pippin said and I looked at him and remembered that were they cut down all the trees. "South, that would lead you right through Isengard." The Ent said in a confused voice. "Yes, exactly" Pippin said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile to. "If we go south we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are from danger, the farther we are from harm since that's the last thing he'll expect." Pippin said in a knowing voice while I just nodded.

"That doesn't make much sense to me, but you are very small. Perhaps you're right. Yes…south it is then. Hold on, little ones. I've always liked going south, for some reason it always feels like going downhill." Fangorn said. "Are you mad, we'll be caught." Merry hissed at Pippin. "I don't think we will, no not this time." I said and glanced at Pippin with a smirk. He was a smart one, this hobbit.

The sun was rising ever so slightly when we got to our destination. Fangorn was telling us some stories when he stopped. In front of us was a graveyard of tree stumps. "Many of these trees were my friends. Trees that I had known." He told us. "I'm so sorry, Fangorn." I said in a sympathetic voice, showing the sorrow on my face. "They had voices of their own…" He said and looked up to see Isengard.

"Saruman…that wizard should know better!" Fangorn said while shaking out of anger and sorrow. He cried out so loudly I'm sure that the whole forest heard it. "There are no words for an Ent for this treachery. Tonight we march on Isengard, with rock and stone. We heard some calling from the forest and turned our heads. We saw many Ents coming out of the forest slowly, but steadily. Many more were to come.

"Yes, come my friends. The Ents are going to war. It is likely that we go to our doom." Fangorn said and Merry looked in awe. It was time, time for this to start ending. All of this, shall perish before us. They will know no mercy. We will march upon them in this time, to stop their evil from spreading across the land. The forest will come alive on this morning.

* * *

_Well that escalated quickly. Muhaha so as far as I can tell, this story is actually being written a bit longer than I expected. Well the after story part is (I mean after all there is still life after the war that we need to see with our favorite elf...of you though I meant Legolas? We all know Valaina is now everyone's new favorite elf muahaha) Anyway so this story is max going to have thirty chapters in it...as far as I can tell. of course that is just the max number, it will probably have less but it will definitely have more than 26 chapters._

_Anyway, anyone up for a sequel to this yet? A very cracky __sequel? If nobody replies then I'm going to decide for myself if I make an after story. As for a rewrite, it still seems like a good idea. Also to my guest that likes to comment, so glad you enjoy this story. Leave a name or something (you know cool nicknames) or else I'm giving you one, and if you haven't been able to tell with the names Valaina, Caranthir, and Liliana...my names are very eccentric. So unless you want an eccentric name like that, the next time you comment write an amazing name._

_Well that's enough rambling, I need to start on chapter twenty six now so I hope you enjoy this story, don't forget to review and all that jazz. Goodbye my dear...pickles. I like pickles so now you are a part of my pickle army. Goodbye~_


	15. Reunion

We marched out, dozens of Ents littered the lands. Some started by throwing rocks into the orc's camps while others charged straight forward. Their giant feet crushing them with each step. They fought, blood spilled the lands. They brought down many of the items the orcs built with their brethren. It was a glorious fight. I turned my head and saw some Ents were breaking a dam out. The three of us were throwing rocks at the dumb orcs while Fangorn threw boulders. The orcs had gotten a bit smart, and started to throw arrows with fire.

The fires would come out very soon. The dam was broken, releasing a huge river. The Ents stood their grounds, not even budging from the rush of it. The orc however were swept away in the current. "Pippin. Valaina. Hold on." Merry said and we did as instructed and clutched onto the tree with both our hands. The water rushed past us as we clung tighter. Once all was calm again, not another Orc dared to call out. "We…did it?" I asked in a daze before Merry and Pippin started to cheer, as did the Ents. We won the war, with little to no casualties.

We got back onto some land that was dry by the forest and laid there and laughed. We did it, no more Isengard orc camp. The Ents have taken over what belongs to them. "Valaina?" Pippin asked and I nodded. "What now?" He asked and I shrugged. "For now let's bask in the glory of being alive and getting rid of a whole orc camp." I said with a chuckle.

"How are you doing that?" Merry asked. "Do what?" I asked, oblivious to what I was doing. "That…floating thing." He said and I smirked. "Surfing? Well I call it that, but it's not really surfing unless there are giant waves." I said, mumbling the last part. "Ya, that." He said and I once again smirked. I had found a plank of wood and grabbed a hold of it.

Now I had rested it on the surface of a calm area in the water and was just moving around while standing up. I knew slightly how to surf, but it wasn't hard when the water only had small ripples from the current. "I learned a long time ago, want to join?" I asked as I maneuvered over to them. "I also want to try." Pippin said and I nodded. Right now our cloaks laid on the bank of the river as did my hairpin knife, so my hair rolled down my back…I guess it was longer than I thought.

I took Merry first, putting him behind me as we moved around. I did some moves that I didn't know I could do while he grabbed onto my leg. I took Pippin next, who was actually a bit scared. "I can't swim, so don't let me fall in." he said while grabbed onto me and I chuckled. " I won't let you fall in…well I'll try not to." I said before taking off and doing the same things I did earlier. He clung on tighter to which I laughed even more. "No worried Pippin, if you fall in I can save you…well I can try. I can't grantee your safety though." I said and Pippin clung on tighter. "That's not funny." He said before I saw Merry stand up.

He had been drinking and eating some food and I stood there on the board. "Let's go up there." He said after awhile. "Why?" I asked and he shrugged. "Better place to drink." He then said with a smile and I couldn't doubt the logic. We climbed onto the rocky area. "This is the life." Pippin said while smoking who knows what and drinking some ale. I stuck to water, not wanting to know what I am like once drunk. We were just telling stories and laughing, enjoying ourselves.

Merry stood up again and looked across from us. "What do you see, Merry?" I asked him and he pointed. "Well I'll be damned." I said with a chuckle. Pippin started laughing, I'm pretty sure he was high. "Welcome, my lords, to Isengard." Merry said while showing them our accomplishment. "You young rascals. First we had to look for ya, and now…feasting and smoking" Gimli said, obviously happy to see us still alive and well.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying some well earned comfort food. The salted pork is particularly good." Pippin said with a smile. "Pork is always good." I corrected and he nodded with a smile. "We're taking orders from Fangorn, who has taken over management of Isengard." Merry said with a smile. "Who's the girl…and where is Caranthir?" Liliana asked while riding her own horse…show off. I can't ride horses…

"Oh my, I'm wounded. To think my partner in crime has forgotten me in only a month of being a part." I said while pretending to be hurt. Her eyes widened and I cracked my eye open with a smirk. "Y-you're a girl!" Liliana said and I chuckled. "Yes, my dear." I said with a small snicker as she jumped off her horse and ran to my side, hugging me. "I've missed you." She said while hugging me even tighter. I could barley breath with how tight her hug was.

"Caranthir?" She asked me and let go so I could breath. "Have you gotten stronger?" I asked, quirking up my eyebrow and she went red. "Valaina?" I heard someone call my name and saw Legolas on his horse. "You actually remembered me, after all these years?" I asked him with a smile. "It was hard not to, you did use a person as a stepping stool." He said and I chuckled at the memory. "I remember that, it was to reach the arrows. I wouldn't have used him as a stepping tool if he hadn't been so mean." I said with a smirk. "You two have met before?" Liliana asked and I nodded.

"He once came to my village and bought some arrows where I worked." I explained and she nodded. "Well, I'd like to talk to Fangorn." Gandalf said and we nodded. Merry and Pippin were lifted up onto the horses and I looked around. Gimli, who usually rode with Legolas was sitting with some unnamed human. So the only people who I could ride with would be Liliana or Legolas. "I'll walk." I decided and walk I did. Once we got to the wet areas I cringed at walking in the damnible water.

Still, not wanting to give into simple pleasures of riding giant beasts that may or may not frighten me, I sucked it up and walked. See my mistake here was remember what was once in this land? Orcs…and many sharp weapons. Well guess who lucked out in having a piece of metal find its way into my boot and jab itself into my ankle? If you guessed me than you are the master at solving the obvious questions in life, congrats.

I flinched and it took a lot not to look at the damage, but I sucked it up. I saw a bit of blood surface the water and I kicked it away, which caused me even more pain. "Show yourself…" I heard Aragorn mumble and I noticed we were at the foot of the tower. "Be careful, even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf warned us and I rolled my eyes. What was his first clue?

"Let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli suggested and I smirked. "I second that…" I mumbled under my breath. With all the shit this Saruman has put us through, please let us do this. "No, we need him alive…we need him to talk." Gandalf said to us in an ever so calm voice. "Damn…" I managed to mumbled out, although it might've been lauder than before.

I don't know why, but at that moment something happened. As Gandalf and Saruman talked, whispers filled my head. **"It is almost the end of your journey." **An ominous voice said and I shivered as I remembered it. I was once again in the dark, nothing around me. "It would seem I am…" I said, a bit saddened yet relieved that my story is almost over. **"When the end comes, I will give you a decision. To stay in this realm, or go back to yours." **The voice spoke.

"Why would I wish to go back?" I asked him, a bit confused. I was happy here, happier than I had ever been back at home. Memories started to rush in my head of my past. My friends and family, the ones I thought were in the back of my head came rushing back. I bit my lip as not to cry. **"Do you not wish to go back, to where these memories were made?" **He asked me and I shook my head.

"It would be nice to vacation there, but this place is my home. Even if I were to die by the end of my story, I know I died a good life here. I've done so many things and my accomplishments keep me going everyday, as for the people who helped me here. I could never ask for more." I admitted to him. **"If that is what you wish, then so be it. Perhaps I will let you "vacation" in your homeland once more and then I'll allow you to make the decision. Although if you do wish for this, you must do something to amaze even a god such as I." **He spoke with a twisted laughter. A god? This man was a god? If I had known I would've been a bit more…respectful.

"Something to amaze a god?" I asked him. **"If you do try to attempt something that will entertain me, I may even assist you. Think of something and then I will help you form a plan."** That got me thinking, then it dawned on me. The perfect thing. "Let me enlighten you on my newest, possibly stupidest scheme so far." I said with a bit of laughter. I told him my plan, and he was actually quite intrigued. Now lets see if I can survive my little plan.

When I came back it was just in time to see Saruman come falling down, getting skewered on a turning wheel. Guess who got a front row seat? Ya, this was going to haunt me for some time. I saw something slide out from his robe's sleeve and remembered what it would be. I don't think I've ever slid that fast away from something in water, but I managed. I looked back at Saruman and saw him as he went under.

I'm pretty sure my face was completely pale by then and my mouth was in a shocked form. Yes, this would haunt me forever. Forever is a long time for an elf, or so I've heard. "The filth of Saruman is washing away." Fangorn stated and I paled even more. Yes, washing away and going right into my new open wound, jolly good time.

"Trees will come back to live here." Fangorn explained and I watched as Pippin got off of Aragorn's horse and walked over to the orb. He picked it up and observed it until Gandalf came over and took it from him. Good job, grandpa. Don't let my poor baby get corrupted by the damnable orb. After that we started walking…well I tried my hardest to catch up while everyone else was on horse back.

Being on land again felt nice, although my ankle wound hissed sharply at me with each step I took, and judging by how I was practically jogging to keep up, it was quite often. It would be a day and a half trip to Rohan, so I would have to bear with it until than. I guess I could inspect it when we stopped for the night. "Cara-Valaina? You sure you don't want to ride on the horse?" Liliana asked me and I puffed my cheeks out.

"I'll cope, I'm used to walking/running everywhere I go." I said although I wouldn't mind a nice car with air conditioning and soft cushiony seats with the smell of pine in-okay thinking about such things was starting to depress me. I however will refuse to ride on a horse. Why? Because they're way bigger than me and it would hurt if I fell…and they could crush me with their hooves…or buck me off…or roll around on their backs and squash me…or jump off a cliff…or drown me in water…or snap my throat…oh god the ways a horse could kill is scary. Pushing those thoughts aside for now.

Okay so I had a legit reason to be scared of them. I had once been to a camp for a week when I was around eleven and I had been kicked, bitten, and thrown off because the camp supervisors decided to give me a horse that had a bad past with smaller kids. Now I have a slight…huge…phobia of riding horses. Also storms, those were horrible at the camp and being stuck in a cabin with a sick girl who threw up everywhere made a phobia of vomit…ah screw it I hate everything.

I was just happy nobody knew about my three biggest weaknesses. I mean caves were a close third on my list, but I don't need them knowing more about my fears. No, if they did I might as well skydive off a cliff with no parachute and crash into a river full of jagged rocks to end the misery.

While I was thinking of this the sun was slowly coming down in the forest and the horses were slowing down as well, obviously fatigued. I felt a bit sorry for the horses, before I remembered what they were capable of. "We should stop here for the night, let the horses rest." Gandalf finally said while everyone stopped and got off the horses.

I saw Liliana sitting against a tree and decided that was my sign to, ever so elegantly, plunk down on my ass and sigh in relief as my foot felt the pressure release from it. Some of the others were getting stuff ready for a fire and some were making sure their horses wouldn't get loose and run away. I saw the king of Rohan and that one dude which I will always forget about.

I think he was the nephew of something of the sort, he had been exiled at one point when the king was sickly. I saw Liliana observing me before I sighed and motioned her to come forward. She didn't even hesitate as was by my side in a moment. "So…you've been a girl this whole time…?" She asked me and I smirked. "No, didn't you know. I have a magical ability to let me turn into a girl on command." I said sarcastically while pulling out some water to drink and I noticed her pouting.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked me with a frown. "Well then what would be the point in masquerading as a man?" I asked her with a quirked eyebrow. "True…can I still call you Caranthir?" She asked me with a slight smile. "If I have my hood on, yes." I said with a sigh and she frowned. "Fine…Valaina…I have a question to ask you." Liliana said with a smug look on her face and I shivered. "Yes…?" I asked, slightly scared.

"You've been masquerading as a man ever since you were fifteen…right?" She asked and I nodded, taking another sip of water. "Does this mean…you've never been with a man?" She asked and I spewed water on myself and turned beet red. "Liliana!" I said rather loudly and I saw most people looking at us and I looked down while turning even redder.

"It's a legit question." She said with a smirk. "Fine then, I have one for you. Can you count all the men you've been with on one hand?" I asked and she gasped before turning red. "At least I'm not a twenty year old virgin!" She accused and I yet again gained another shade. "At least I'm not a slut. I've seen you in town, going off to who knows where with men." I hissed while glaring daggers at her.

"Well at least I was enjoying myself, what were you doing?" She asked me and I smirked. "Not getting pregnant." I said and she went to the same red shade as me. "I liked you better when you were a guy." She snapped at me. "I liked you better when you thought I had a dick." I said with a smirk and she gave a shocked expression.

"Valaina, you can't say something like that!" She said while covering my mouth. "Why?" I asked while trying to pry her hands off of my poor lips. "It's not ladylike!" She hissed back at me and I paused. I paused and slowly looked at her with a confused look on my face. "Ladylike…?" I asked her, still confused. "Oh dear lord, she doesn't know how to act like a lady." Liliana said with wide eyes and I tilted my head. "Why should I be forced to act any different from a guy?" I asked her.

"Because you're not a guy." She explained to me and I glared a bit more. "The day I start acting ladylike is the day hell freezes over." I said and she actually face-palmed. At that moment she got up and sat back at her tree and I looked around. All eyes were on either Liliana or me. "Oh ya, forgot you guys were here…" I said with a chuckle while rubbing the back of my head.

"She acts different without that hood." Gimli observed and I rolled my eyes. "Well duh, I always had to have my voice deepened and it was hard to act like I wanted to without revealing myself." I said while reclining on the tree. "Perhaps that was a good thing…" I heard Legolas mumbled under his breath, although it was clear he wanted us to hear him.

"What was that princess?" I said without thinking and once it escaped my lips I knew it wouldn't come back. I saw him shift uncomfortably while Gimli started laughing uncontrollably. I got up since I heard a stream nearby and could use something to help with my wound. "Where are you going?" I heard Liliana asked me, still livid. "To the stream nearby." I said before walking off.

I sat down at the edge of the stream and looked around before I took off my boot and sock. The wound was looking worse for wear, especially since the shard of metal was still sticking out of it. "This is gonna hurt…" I mumbled while grabbing onto the metal and took in a breath before ripping it out. I froze and shivered while holding the metal in my hand, getting accustomed to the pain.

I saw it starting to bleed and sighed before washing it with water until it looked clean enough. "Valaina?" I heard a voice behind me and jumped and turned around. I saw a familiar looking elf standing before me. "Make some noise when you approach someone, geez." I hissed at him as he bent down. "What are you doing?" I asked him while he gently touched my ankle, making me flinch. "You walked around all day with this wound untreated?" He asked me and I nodded. I saw him sigh before he stood up.

I thought he would leave, but sadly the world isn't too kind to me. I was picked up bridal-style. "Wai-what?! Put me down!" I said while wriggling around. "Don't be putting pressure on it." He said while carrying me back to the campsite. Once Liliana saw us she looked shocked until her eyes trailed to me ankle that was now dripping slightly with blood.

He sat me down next to her while going back and coming back with my boot and some water. "When did this happen?!" Liliana asked franticly while getting some water and applying pressure to my wound. I shivered and flinched at this. "Erm…all day?" I said unsure of whether I should've answered her. She looked at me in shock before going into her bag and grabbing a bottle.

She got a cloth and put some of the contents of the bottle on it before removing the watered cloth off of my ankle and applying it onto the wound. This time I showed my pain with a small whimper and a weird spasm, which included both of my arms being held against my chest in fists. My eyes widened at the pain and I had to bite my lip as to not let out any more whimpers.

After a moment it was removed and I saw her pull out bandages and wrapped my wound up. After she gave me my ankle back I soothed it, since I could still feel the lingering effects. "Now Valaina…why would you think it was a good idea not to treat this and walk on it all day?" Liliana asked me and I recognized it as her mother-scolding tone that she used on me when I did something stupid.

"Well you know…" I mumbled, looking at the ground. "Valaina…" She said, wanting an answer and now. "I like walking…" I said weakly, and she knew it was a lie. "You're resting tonight and tomorrow you will be on horseback." She told me and I glared at her. "I can still walk…" I said with a huff. "Not really. I put on a medicine that should help your wound, while also paralyzing it for awhile as a side effect. Try to move it." She said with a smirk.

And I did. Imagine my horror when my ankle refused to move and the look I gave Liliana as I was trying to cope. "You disabled my ankle…" I said in disbelief. "The medicine did." She stated and I glared. That's when I got the smart idea to stand up. I clung onto a tree as if my life depended on it. I got up, although my ankle wasn't moving so all my weight was on my good one.

I took a step forward, although with a limp. I did that until I got to a tree and collapsed. I'm disabled, defenseless, pathetic. I rolled behind the tree and brought my knees up to my face and covered myself. After an hour Liliana came over. "You okay, Valaina?" She asked me and I glared. "Leave me alone to wallow in my own self pity at how pathetic I am." I hissed and she rolled her eyes.

It was a long night. Judging by how I can't sleep and had to keep watch. If I could shoot an arrow I would've gladly taken on the role of guardian. Sadly I am a knife wielder and I don't like wasting my precious, custom knives. I mean Legolas was also keeping watch, but it didn't make me feel any better.

The sun slowly rose up and we had to wake everyone up. I threw my knife right above Liliana's head and she sprung up and looked at the dagger than at me. "You tried to kill me." She said in disbelief while grabbing the knife and throwing it at me. I caught it with ease and twirled it around before putting it back on my belt.

"If my aim was to kill you, we wouldn't be having this conversation." I explained to her while she sent a bone-chilling glare at me. I realized I was being a bitch at the moment, but come and sit in my shoes for a moment. You get into a fight with a friend and then become disabled for a couple hours. I was in a horrible mood. I was able to manage to pick myself up, although I still had absolute no control of my ankle.

"Legolas, help her up on your horse." Liliana said and he nodded before walking over to me. I hugged the tree and hissed at him like a cat would. "Never…" I hissed out, clinging onto the tree even more. "Don't be difficult." Liliana called out and I just huffed, still giving the tree the death grip. "Valaina." Legolas said with an amused smirk and I glared.

That's when I noticed something was up. I felt a pair of arms around my waist and was brought over someone's shoulder. Aragorn! "Let me go, now!" I said while pounding on his back with my fists. I realized I looked like a small child, but I didn't care. I heard the others laughing and I glared at everyone until I heard a horse behind me. My face paled at the horrific realization of being put onto one of those things.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I said, suddenly grabbing onto his back. It was hopeless as I felt the horse under me and I tensed up. He let go of me and I was still frozen in shock. "Don't tell me…" Liliana said with a disbelieving look of amusement. I slowly met her gaze and she started laughing. "You're scared of riding a horse." Liliana said while breaking into a fit of laughter.

If I wasn't so horrified, I would've said something to her. I felt someone get on behind me and realized it was the damn elf. His arms draped over my shoulders while he grabbed the reins and I could _feel_ him smirking. "Relax." I heard him whisper in my ear and I was slightly less tense, knowing someone was on with me. I backed up until I could feel his stomach on my back. I shifted on the horse until I was comfy, although my face was still that of a scared child's.

Then we started to move. I let out a small squeak before closing my eyes. After a moment, Legolas told me to open my eyes. We had been so close to a field area and now we were rushing past everything. It was all so fast and amazing. My eyes widened as I took in everything. I think I might've even smiled as I relaxed completely.

"If you don't try new things, you might miss out on the many joys of life." Legolas informed me and I nodded. We had been riding for an hour before I saw Liliana ride up besides us.

I had my eyes closed and I felt like a dog that stuck his head out of a car window. "Valaina, about our conversation yesterday. Since you're so innocent, I've decided I'll now call you Laina." Liliana said with a smirk. "Gods no…" I mumbled while turning to her and shaking my head. "Don't." I hissed at her and she laughed.

"Laina, you haven't even kissed a boy yet. You know what. I'll start calling you your real name once you kiss a man who's cute, by my standards." Liliana said with a smug look. "Fucking hell…" I mumbled under my breath and I heard a soft chuckle coming from the elf behind me. See I wouldn't have been so annoyed if Liliana hadn't decided now would be the prime time to start using my new nickname for the umpteenth time.

"Laina, when we get to Rohan we should find some cute guys." Liliana mocked me and I rolled my eyes. Make that umpteenth and one. After another couple of times being mocked I sighed. "All I have to do is kiss a guy who you find attractive, right? Then you promise to never use that damn nickname again?" I asked her through grinding teeth. "Of course, don't tell me you're going to kiss the first man you see in Rohan now. Wait you're too modest for that." She said with a wicked giggle.

That's when I decided to get back at her. To borrow what she had been spending weeks trying to get. I leaned my head back and put my hand on Legolas's neck and brought his head down to mine. I brought our lips together and I heard Liliana gasp before I let him go. "Never call me that again." I hissed then acted like nothing happened.

I was probably slightly pink on the cheeks, what for kissing someone who was going to be sitting behind me for another couple hours. I heard Gimli laugh as Liliana just stared at our moving horse in shock. I stayed silent and eventually she looked ahead, silently fuming. "Perhaps I went to far…" I mumbled to myself, although of course Mr. I-have-elf-ears probably heard me clearly.

"Why say that?" He asked and I shifted after I felt his breath on the nape of my neck. I didn't realize his head was right there. "Oh please, she's been throwing herself at you ever since we met you. Well ever since she met you. You're her target, prey if you wish. And I just made a move on her prey." I said with a smirk. "You two are very strange." I said and I nodded. "We keep you entertained though." I said with a smirk.

We saw the village an hour later and once I got off the horse I sighed in relief before turning to the horse I had just ridden. "I'm sorry for throwing a fit earlier." I said to the horse's face and it seemed to understand if a lick on the face meant anything. I giggled a bit before petting the head and cooing over how cute it was, now that I wasn't afraid of the cutie anymore.

"She can act like a girl." Gimli said in shock and I looked over at them before blushing and burying my face in the horse's face. "Let's get going, my people are waiting." I heard the king of Rohan say and we all nodded. I looked around before giving the horse a small peck on its cheek and ran off.

* * *

_So this was my big "Fuck you" to Liliana. And yes, this is the start of very small fluff that is to come, but it's very small. might not even be the ending couple. That's right, I'm pretty sure Gimli is a bachelor looking for a pretty little elf. Also the story about the horse camp is mostly true, although the horses were entice and I actually am quite fond of them. Of course the first time I rode a horse I was petrified of the height. now I love riding them, although i haven't for years._

_Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and sorry if it was anticlimactic with what everyone thought of Valaina. I mean you would think everyone would be shocked, but they were so calm. Also next chapter you get to see how Liliana survived the whole war thing. Well i love you all and keep those reviews coming and I'll see you on Thursday, ta ta~_


	16. Drinking Contest (Filler Chapter)

Eowyn bent down, holding up a cup to King Theoden. He took the cup with both hands before looking upon his people. When he rose the cup, it was a signal for us all to stand. "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead." He said while raising his cup and we all rose ours while coursing hail.

I took a small sip from my cup and the festivities began. It was wild. Everyone was drinking, singing, flirting. Especially Liliana. I saw here hanging around at least three men in the hour we have been going on for. "No pauses." I heard someone say behind me and I turned around the see Eomer, who's name I have no remembered, giving cups to Gimli and Legolas. "And no regurgitation." Gimli added in with a smile.

"A drinking game?" I asked with a quirked smile. "Yes, I say this elf can't hold his liquor." Gimli said with a soft chuckle. "It would be funny to see the ever-so-stoic elf pass out from to much drink…" I thought out loud while tapping my chin. "Exactly, why don't you join us lass?" He asked me while chuckling. Well I knew this would be a gamble for me.

I had my father who had some sort of condition that might be hereditary where he doesn't get any fun effects from alcohol, which is why he can't enjoy it sadly, then I had my mom who would be tipsy after a second shot. Not to mention the new elf blood that was in me. I knew Gimli wouldn't stand a chance against an elf, and decided to take up the gamble.

"Let's make this a bit more fun then. What do I get if I were to beat the two of you?" I asked, leaning on the counter. "Hm, what would you want?" Gimli asked, looking at his mug. "Hm, a brand new dagger from both of your homelands. Now you choose what I have to get you if you were to win." I said and he nodded. "Let's see here…a flash." Gimli said and I laughed. Of course someone like Gimli would ask for me to flash them.

"Gimli, you can't ask a la-" Legolas was starting to say before I cut in. "Deal!" I said before taking a mug in my hands. "Better have those daggers ready." I said with a smirk. "Last one standing wins." Gimli said before taking in his mug. Now I hate to admit it, but drinking was in my blood in a way. Both my parents, even with their different drinking habits, have always chugged down drinks, whether it be alcohol or water and I had followed their example.

So it came to no surprise for me when I already had twice as many cups as Legolas and Gimli in front of me. I wasn't even feeling a think yet. Sadly though, not feeling a thing was a bit boring. Now I understood why my dad never drank. He wanted to get that funny, tingling feeling people get when they drink, but he never got that.

I noticed Gimli was reaching his limit soon, so all I had to do now was beat the damn elf. I saw Gimli sit up and passed gas ad I may or may not have scooted further away from him as he started laughing. "He, he, yes us dwarves go swimming, with little hairy woman." Gimli stated while pounding another one down. I was so glad I was a fairly hairless woman other than my head hairs. "I feel something." Legolas said while raising his fingers up and Eomer and I both looked at him in shock.

"A slight tingle in my fingers…I think its effecting me." He said with a bit of shock in his voice and I started to crack up. "Come on now, last one standing is the winner so keep drinking." I said then chugged down another cup. It didn't have the best flavor in the world, but the thought of elven and dwarven daggers kept me drinking it.

Gimli put down another cup before looking at him. "What did I say, he can't hold his liquor." Gimli stated before going cross-eyed and falling backwards. "One man down, one more to go." I said with a chuckle before we started drinking again. I think we had drank most of the liquor and Legolas was actually flushed by now, while I still had no feeling. Now this was actually getting me pissed.

"How you feelin'?" I asked Legolas, taking down another cup. "Good." He lied and I saw him sway a bit. Just a little bit more. I would say ten drinks later I fell over and I did a victory cheer. "Never in my life would I have thought I'd ever see an elf pass out from drinking too much." I said while looking down. "Oh well, I win." I said with a smirk before I saw Liliana come over.

"Valaina…oh my goodness what happened here?" She asked me, quite shocked. "Well we had a drinking game, and I won. Now help me drag these two somewhere so people don't trip over them. They're going to have nasty hangovers tomorrow." I said while laughing and getting off the stool. "How's your ankle?" Liliana asked while getting Gimli, the one closest to her, and getting him into a nice dragging position.

I did the same for Legolas. "Eowyn said she got us two separate rooms since we're ladies, we could bring them in there." She said while looking at Gimli in disgust. "Who's watching over the dwarf?" I asked her while looking at Gimli. We both knew Gimli would probably give whoever was caring for him hell while Legolas would just be there.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" She asked me and we both nodded. I won, so I got the hot elf. What, I'll admit he is hot; don't want to deny the facts. Liliana showed me to my room and I threw the elf onto the bed before turning on a candle and searching around my bag for a book. It was a book about poisons that I found on our travels and decided why not read it in my free time.

By the time I was a bit more than halfway through the book it was already morning. I heard some commotion in the room next to me and smiled at how Liliana was trying to care for the old dwarf. That's when I noticed Legolas started to stir and smirked. "Rise and shine." I said and I saw his hand go to his head. I started to laugh at the pain.

"What happened last night?" He asked, still clearly having a hard time comprehending anything. "Well…there was a drinking game…and Gimli dropped first and after like a hundred drinks you finally fell over. So now you and Gimli owe me daggers from your home land." I said, making sure to keep my voice hushed.

"I feel something bitter in my throat." He commented and I got up to the pitched that was in the room and poured a glass of crystal clear water. Lets just hope he keeps it down. "Here" I said, waving it in front of his face. He took the water and had a small sip before he turned green. I was happy I acted fast enough to get the trash basket by the bed up to him.

Even though my phobia threatened me to have a panic attack, I held up the poor, hung over elf and rubbed circles in his back. Liliana had taught me this when we were escorting an old drunk and he had drunken too much the night beforehand. After he was finished I put the basket over to the side of the bed and got up to get a washcloth and soaked it in water.

I draped it over his forehead and saw how sickly he looked. Never had I thought Legolas would even look this sick. "Never again?" I asked him, a smile creeping onto my face. "Never again." He repeated and I saw his eyes close. "Too bright in here?" I asked and noticed the curtains were open and the candle was still lit.

"Just a bit…" I heard him mumble and I walked over to the candle, blew it out, and closed the curtains. "I would say sleep it off, but that's a bit hard for an elf, so just stay in bed until you feel better." I explained to him and he let out a small grunt. I heard a nock at the door and the poor elf cringed. I walked up to the door and opened it to see Liliana.

"He's no better than Gimli, is he?" She asked while looking over my shoulder. "Not at all, although he's probably being more polite than Gimli." I said, recalling the commotion early morning. She nodded with a laugh. "Tell me about it, I was just going by to rinse out the waste basket and decided to make sure you were taking care of Legolas properly." She said and nodded while looking at him with her approval of my care.

"They'll probably be in this state all day." I said with a sigh before remembering what Liliana as doing. "I think I'll come with you." I said while walking over to Legolas's bedside. "I'll be back." I whispered and he let out a small grunt as reply before bringing his hand up to his arm. I took the basket near his bed begrudgingly, and walked out of the room, being careful to close the door softly.

On our way to clean out the baskets we noticed Aragorn. "Where is Legolas and Gimli?" He asked us before noticing the baskets in our hands. "Well Gimli's probably sleeping off his hangover while Legolas is wondering why he ever got talked into drinking that much." I said with a smirk. "What had happened last night?" He asked me and my grin got wider.

"Legolas, Gimli, and I had a drinking game." I explained to him and I saw him smile. "Well I won't visit them while they're in the state their in. When they feel better, ask Eowyn if she knows how to make soup." Aragorn instructed and we nodded before he walked off. We cleaned out the buckets, although I was gagging the whole time and Liliana was laughing at me for having a weak stomach.

"It's vomit." I tired to explain and she just tsked while fully washing hers out while I attempted to do the same. "You'll make a horrible housewife if you can't even clean up a bit of vomit. What if your future husband decides to drink and has a hangover?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"For one, I doubt I'll ever marry. I'm a bitch, and it takes a lot to deal with me. Number two I'd be marrying an elf, who usual have high tolerances, although Legolas did go up against me." I said with an evil chuckle. "Why marry an elf?" She asked me, obviously confused. That's when it dawned on me. This whole time I've had my hair down and covering my ears. They had no idea I was an elf.

I made sure my hand was clean before I gently moved my hair behind my ear. "You-you're an elf?" She asked, her eyes going wide. "The sexiest elf you'll ever meet." I said with a sway of my hips. "I think Legolas actual takes that place." She said and I ended up covering my mouth as to not laugh out loud. "I still can't believe you kissed him." She said while eyeing me, obviously still a bit jealous.

"I don't like nicknames…and he's pretty damn fine." I said the last part as a whisper and she grinned before patting my back. "That's my girl. Now that I know your gender, I'm so going to have to teach you the ways of seducing men. Now do you know what being with a man really is?" She asked me and I froze. I did know, truly I did.

The thing was, I use to write that type of thing. Might've not had much experience myself, but my writing was decent. I hadn't been writing it too long though when I came here, although I did read it a lot…and watched a couple of…erm…special videos. I knew though.

"I know pretty well…" I said, remembering one story I wrote that was a bit too…over the top. "You do, but don't have the experience. Tell me what you know…" She said and that's how she learned a thing or two about positions and other things like foreplay and just about everything else I knew/wrote about. Her eyes just kept getting wider with every new fact and her jaw dropped.

"How do you…not even I knew half that stuff…" She said, her eyes still wide. "You remember how I once told a story about how I came from a very different place than this?" I asked her and she nodded, remembering how I told her all the stories of my world like TV, radio, and video, even the Internet. She had been very entertained with it and didn't think it was weird, judging by how I never told her I knew about my knowledge of this world.

"Well you know how we had video and you could find anything on the Internet…?" I asked her and her jaw dropped. "There were videos of…that?" She asked me, clearly shocked. "Many of them, some you even had to pay to access it. It's called porn. If we ever visit my world, I'll make sure to show you it." I said and we started laughing before we remembered we had to hung over men.

I saw Eowyn running up to us with two bottles. "I heard your friends are sick, I got some medicine, make sure they take it with food in their stomach." She explained to us while handing us a spoon and the bottle of medicine. "Thank you Eowyn, you're too kind." I said, thinking of how nice she was, yet how strong she could be.

"If you need soup, you can have free rein over the kitchen." She explained to us and we nodded. "Do you know how to cook?" I asked Liliana and she shook her head no. I didn't know how to cook at all, but it can't be that different from making poisons. "I'll see if the chef has a recipe and we'll try making it together." I explained and she nodded with a huge smile.

We walked back to our rooms and decided to meet up after making sure they're all right. "You feeling any better?" I asked while sitting at the edge of the bed. I looked around the room until I found the dresser and went through it. I found a pair of clothes that looked fairly clean and something that Legolas wouldn't despise wearing.

I put it at his bedside and smirked. "Get changed into these and take a sponge bath, you were sweating a lot last night and you smell like stale beer." I explained and he slowly rose up, with slight help from me. I thought I saw his cheeks have a small tinge of pink and smirked. "Need help with it?" I asked, knowing how to give a sponge bath and change a man, since that had been my job when we were taking care of the drunk. Liliana insisted a job like that was best done by a man.

"I can manage…" I said softly and I saw him try to stand up before he fell back and held his head. "Sure?" I asked and he grumbled. Who knew the prince could be some…adorable. "I'll be back with the sponge bath stuff." I said before getting up. I saw Liliana looking pale before I asked her what was wrong. "I need to give Gimli a…sponge bath. He's enjoying my pain, I swear." I Liliana said and we both shivered.

"Do what I did when we were on the escort job, don't look. I mean its not like he takes off his underwear…" I said to reassure her and she nodded. "You're right, it could be much worse. You're so lucky you get the prince…I wouldn't mind giving him a bath…" She mumbled before smile at the thought. "I highly doubt he'll ever live this down. Luckily he can change and take his own bath." I lied, not wanting to make the prince even more embarrassed about being bathed.

"Aw…" Liliana said with a frown and I smirked. We got the things we needed for the bath and went to the room. Well the sponge bath and changing was interesting. Mostly because I had never been close to a half naked man before that was attractive and now I was wiping him down.

We ended up rolling his pants up instead of just taking them off. I made sure he was clean and didn't smell horribly anymore before he changed his pants on his own and fumbled with the shirt buttons, which I ended up having to button up myself. I didn't realize how close I was to him until I realized his chin was right over my head and my cheeks got tinted pink and I think he smirked.

"Once you're better, we don't ever have to talk about this again. Deal." I said while holding out my hand and he shook it and we made the deal. "Now lay back down and I'll be back soon, I just need to make a simple soup." I explained while picking up his clothes so I could wash them. He wouldn't be leaving the room unless he had his actual clothes on…I knew that much.

I saw Liliana looking disgusted as she left the room with the dirty bucket of water and clothes. We cleaned everything up and made out way to the kitchen. That's when I remembered the one soup I ever made that was the simplest thing ever. "Do you have any chicken breasts, escarole, chicken broth, tomatoes, and oil?" I asked the people in the kitchen and they got me everything I needed. I was glad I was in a castle since the chicken was cooked. I didn't know how to cook chicken, but this would do.

I cut the tomatoes until it was in a sauce consistency and put it in the pot along with the chicken broth. Once it was boiling I let it simmer for five minutes while I had Liliana cut up the escarole while I cut the chicken up. I added the oil in then put the rest of the ingredients and let it simmer for another five minutes.

I took a ladle and tasted it and smile, letting Liliana try it. "This is really good…where did you learn to make this?" She asked me. "It was what I ate like three times out of a week. It's the only thing I can cook, since it's so simple." I admitted. I really was hopeless in a kitchen and the first couple times I made this it was horrible.

We put them into two bowls and Liliana decided to get some tea and we brought it to the rooms. "I got food and tea." I said while sitting the tray next to Legolas. He was looking a lot better than this morning and I smiled at the thought. I was a pretty damn good doctor if I do say so myself. He was able to eat by himself and at first it looked like he'd be sick, but he managed to hold it down.

He drank some tea and water before I grabbed the medicine and put it into the spoon. The bottle said one spoon full on it. "Say ah." I said once he was done and he rose his eyebrow at me while I smirked. "Saw it." I said in a jokingly manner and to my surprise he did. I put the spoon in his mouth and he cringed at the taste before I gave him some water.

"What was that?" He asked me and I shrugged. "Eowyn just said it was medicine to make you feel better." I explained and he looked pale. "Don't worry, you should be fine. Here" I said while licking the remains of the liquid on the spoon to show him it was safe. It was a horrible bitter taste but I managed to look like it didn't taste like anything. "Not gonna kill you." I said with a smirk before he laid down again and I replaced his cloth.

"I was wondering, why are you taking care of Gimli and I?" He asked me and I smirked. "Because if I didn't join the drinking game then only Gimli would be out. So in a way it's my fault you're both wanting to die right about now." I said with a huge grin. "How are you unaffected?" He asked me. "High tolerance plus elven tolerance adds up. I mean I had a slight headache in the morning, but that was all." I said, recalling a slight pain in the back of my head and a foul taste in the back of my throat, but that had been all.

I let him rest more and the next time he got up he was fine. I left the room so he could change into his clean clothes and I saw him walk out. "Thank you, Valaina." He said while patting me on the head. "Anytime." I said with a huge grin. We started walking and my hands were behind my back and I have a small jump to my step like I use to do whenever I did something good.

I saw Gimli walking the halls with Liliana and she turned around and smiled. "Well aren't you a happy camper." She said with a grin. "I was helpful." I said in a childish voice that resulted in Liliana cooing over me and pulling me into a tight hug. "I didn't realize how adorable you were until now." She said while rubbing her cheek into my head.

"What? I'm not adorable…I'll mess you up." I said while puffing out my cheeks. Liliana squealed before one again putting me into a death grip. After the episode was over we went and ate with everyone else. "Where were you today, Valaina?" Pippin asked while sitting next to me along with Merry. "The world may never know." I said while looking out into space. With that, we ate.

* * *

_So in the extended version there's a drinking contest with Legolas and Gimli, and near the end Legolas feels a slight tingling so I knew it would be possible for him to get drunk. I also originally wrote this chapter with the evil thought of Liliana watching over Gimli then decided to add Valaina into the contest and it took off from there. So here is Legolas __with a hang over. I'm going to hell for this chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this filler chapter, I loved writing it. Also with Valaina not being able to cook, I myself can't cook to save my life. Today I did however make Sugar cookies and they turned out really nice...although it was Tastefully Simple so all I had to do was add an egg and butter stick then pop it in the oven...but I didn't burn down the house so it's all good. Also sorry for not updating yesterday, shame on me. Here is the chapter that should've been posted yesterday. Don't forget to like, favorite...wait this is't youtube...Make sure to follow, favorite, and review. Love you all now I shall go an pass out._


End file.
